Yin Yang Mark: Genesis
by markzilla6895
Summary: The third story in the Yin Yang Mark series!
1. Flames, Sexiness, and EXPLOSIONS!

As the heroes entered the hole in the Yamiking Garland's spines made, they found themselves facing Rubber Chucky.

"Out of our way!" Mark said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you reach Eradicus."

"Then how about a Sangaria match? If we win, we get to go forward."

"Very well." A Black Warrior and a Black Assassin teleported behind him.

"How do you know about the Black Arms?" Shadow asked.

"Black Doom is one of Eradicus's right-hand men. Now who are you picking?"

"I'm fighting." Mogul said, stepping forward. "Use me as a sacrifice? You will pay!"

"I'm fighting as well!" Mark said.

"Me too!" Silver said.

"Welcome to the 'Cinematic Hour' Stage!" Chucky said. Spotlights revealed several movie sets.

"We don't have time for this!" Mark pulled out a random flamethrower and fired at his opponents. The black aliens were killed instantly while Chucky started to melt.

"No! Temperatures over 32 Degrees Fahrenheit! My only weakness!" He screamed as he melted into a puddle.

The team moved up the stairs. They found themselves surrounded by several exercise machines.

"My, my." Ella's voice said. "Such strong and handsome men."

Everyone looked up and saw Ella Mental in a leather dominatrix outfit and holding her staff in one hand and a whip in her other.

"That… is just wrong." Casey said.

"You're mine, bitch!" Erazor shouted.

"I'm in too!" Yang said.

"Don't forget me, boss!" Yuck said.

"I can handle you three on my own." Ella leaped down to face them. "Now face my Dark Fist of Sexy!"

"Her what?" All the girls asked.

"Dark Fist of Sexy: LOVE-Heart Dynamite!" Ella sent several kisses at the three which exploded on Yang and Yuck. However one of Erazor's anger balls lit up.

"Oh no!" Miley said. "One of his anger balls has lit up!"

"Come on, Erazor! You can do it!" Silver cheered.

The rest of Erazor's anger balls lit up.

"How?" Nikita asked.

There was a flash of light. But when it cleared, there was a different result. Erazor was still standing there with Amy Rose next to him.

"Mom!" Mark cried. The two hugged each other again.

"How did you two split?" Nakita asked.

"The author decided that the two of us should be separate beings." Amy said. She then faced Erazor, Yang, and Yuck.

"Guys, trade places!" Amy said. The three went back to the sidelines and were replaced by Amy, Nicole, and Nikita.

"That's not fair!" Ella screamed. "You're all women! You're immune to my Dark Fist of Sexy!"

"How come she gets a more awesome ability than the other three minions?" Lee asked.

"Ask the creator of Bo-bobo." Mark replied.

The three ladies began to beat Ella Mental up mercilessly as she was now helpless. She was eventually knocked out.

"Onward, guys!" Mark said. The M.U.R. proceeded to the next level. They found themselves face-to hideous face with Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms, and Shadow's biological "father." (And arch-enemy)

"We meet again, Shadow." He said in a gravelly voice. "Oh, and you have some new friends."

"Hey, Three Eyes!" Mark shouted. "How many times have told people that the princess is in another castle?"

Everyone, including Black Doom and the reader, were confused at this statement.

"Because his voice similar to Toad's?" Mark asked nervously.

"Ah." Everyone said in understanding.

Mark took this chance to pull out a gun and shoot a green blob at Black Doom. It exploded on impact, killing the alien instantly. It also sent out a shock wave which killed all the Black Arms surrounding the heroes.

"Mark? What was that thing you used?" Yin asked.

"The Quantum Deconstructor!" Mark said proudly.

"A what?" Master Yo asked.

"A Quantum Deconstructor. It's almost an equivalent to a mini nuke."

"Let's keep moving." Melody said.

"Right. Besides, if I remember correctly the author said that Eradicus had six minions. We've already beaten five. So just one more and we can challenge Eradicus!"

When they reached the next floor, Casey had a look of horror on his face. Standing before the heroes was a female red echidna. She had some pink hair with a part of it tied-up in a braid. She was wearing a female version of Enerjak's armor, but with a darker tone.

"Who's that?" Mikaela asked.

"That's Lara-Su!" Casey said. "My sister!"


	2. Mark vs Jani Jak!

"Your sister?" Nakita asked Casey.

"That's right. Lara-Su is my sister. She went missing a few months ago. Mom, Dad, and I were very sad when we couldn't find her. But now I've found Lara!"

"Who's Lara?" Lara-Su asked in a monotone voice. "My name is Jani-Ca."

Casey's heart sank.

"No. Please don't tell me you've forgotten your brother!"

"Brother? I don't have a brother."

"Lara, snap out of it!" Casey charged at his brainwashed sister. But suddenly, Lara started to pull something glowing out of his body. She then pulled out a glowing red orb. Casey then fell to the floor lifeless.

"She stole his Core!" Nakita said.

"His what?" Miley asked.

"It's like a soul." Nikita explained. "Only except with Cores, she can…"

She was interrupted by a flash of light. When it cleared, a metallic version of Casey with red highlights was standing next to Lara-Su.

"It's too late!" Mark said. "She already turned Casey's Core into a Prelate!"

"A… Prelate?" Lee asked.

"It's like your typical robot minion: Cold, emotionless, and only loyal to their creator."

"This should be a two-on-two match." Lara said. "I've already selected my teammate. "

"I'm fighting!" Mark stepped forward.

"Me too!" Mikaela said.

"Sis, don't!" Nakita said.

"I have to do this, big brother. Casey's actually a pretty nice guy. He helped me get rid of the thoughts of suicide again. I need him back!"

Nakita nodded. "You can do this."

"Let's teach this demi-bitch a lesson, Mark!" Mikaela cracked her knuckles.

Mark summoned his nose hairs. The two charged at Lara-Su. She quickly removed Mark's Core. She sadistically grinned as she clutched the green-and-white Core. Suddenly she couldn't feel it anymore. She looked up and saw Mark back on his feet.

"How?" She asked.

"I can't die that easily." Mark dusted himself off.

"You haven't even been hurt yet!" Yin said.

"Our turn."

Mikaela leaped up followed by Mark. The two clenched each other's hand as they started to do a little air waltz.

"Cooperation Technique: My Sweet Passion!" Both said at the same time.

"Aw, how cute!" Amy said with hearts in her eyes. "They named an attack after my theme song!"

Speak of the devil, said song started to play in the background.

"Where's that music coming from?" Raye asked.

Mark and Mikaela slammed into Lara-Su and Prelate-C at the same time. Lara was knocked unconscious, her mask rolling off her head. Prelate-C exploded with Casey's Core flying back towards Lara. Nakita caught it before it could reach her. He then knelt down to Casey's body.

"Have you ever restored someone's Core before?" Mark asked.

"Always a first time for something, right?" Nakita asked, grinning. He then lowered the Core into Casey's chest. It vanished into him, but his eyes did not open. Everyone then had solemn looks on their faces. Mikaela started to tear up. She then dropped to her knees, breaking out into tears.

"It's not fair!" She sobbed. "I wanted to tell him I loved him!"

"Really?" Casey's voice asked. Mikaela looked up and saw Casey wide awake.

"You're alright!" Mikaela pounced onto Casey, giving him a death hug. Everyone chuckled at the scene and the awkward look on Casey's face.

"Ah, young love." Nikita said.

"Always a cute scene." Miley agreed.

"Still… need oxygen to… live." Casey choked out.

"Sorry!" Mikaela released her new boyfriend while blushing.

"Let's go kick some griffin ass!" Mark said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

Everyone proceeded to the top of the Yamiking.


	3. Good Bye to the Dark Tomorrow

The M.U.R. reached the top of the Yamiking.

"You pests don't know when to give up, do you?" Eradicus asked them.

"Enough chit-chat!" Mark interrupted. "I want payback, jerk-wad!"

"Jerk-wad?" Eradicus asked in surprise. "You call me names, you attack my minions, you interrupt my special bath-time playsies! What have I, the original Night Master, ever done to deserve this treatment?"

"How about kidnapping, suppression of valuable technologies, murder, illegally entering a tournament." Mark listed. "You're a crook, Eradicus!"

"I am not a crook! Besides, I am Emperor. If I do it, it's not illegal."

"Technically you're not Emperor, since you kinda forced yourself up." Lee said.

"Shut up!" Eradicus sent a bolt of dark magic at Lee. Luckily there wasn't a lot of pain.

"It's over, Eradi-dork!" Mark said.

"You're too late! The Dark Tomorrow will start immediately!"

"Which is why I brought a little back-up." Master Yo said, while holding out the Chaos Emeralds.

"How did you get them from Feist?" Mark asked in surprise.

"Kid, you're talking to a panda with mystical powers. We're basically the same person."

Mark looked at him with a dumbfounded look. Yo then handed the Emeralds to Mark. They started to float around Mark, Yin, Yang, Gumball, Casey, Lee, Yuck, and Raye. They all shouted out a cry and there was a flash of light. All of them except Gumball and Casey turned golden. Gumball was dressed in a karate outfit and Casey's outfit just turned sparkling. His gloves and shoes turned gold and silver respectively though.

"What? Impossible!" Eradicus cried out.

"Casey, take Gumball, Yuck, and Raye and try to deal with the Yamiking! Try to stop its advance. Yang, Lee, Yin and I will deal with Eradicus!"

"Got it!" Casey, Gumball, Yuck, and Raye flew away from the group and began to try to figure out a way to halt the Yamiking from unleashing the Dark Tomorrow.

"What about us?" Nakita asked. He, his sisters, Melody, Miley, Shadow, Fiona, and the parents seemed disappointed that they haven't fought yet.

"Nakita, you, Melody, and Miley play an awesome final battle theme."

"Alright!"

As if on cue, Nakita's band, Shattered, materialized with instruments ready. There was an extra microphone for Miley.

"There can only be one winner today, Eradicus!" Mark said. "Let's settle this the old-fashioned way: First guy to die loses!"

"Very well!" Eradicus immediately sported wicked-looking armor. Mark's group charged at him, causing a flash of light. Shattered at the same time began to play "God in Fire" from Dissidia 012.

Meanwhile Casey's group was in front of the Yamiking.

"This fortress is so strange!" Gumball said. "It's almost as if it's alive!"

Suddenly two eyes opened up in the front of the fortress.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRANGE?" The fortress asked in a booming voice.

"Whoa, it is alive!" Casey said. Raye then realized something.

"Guys, attack the eyes! Without sight, it can't attack us!"

The four charged at the fortress's eyes, blinding it. The Yamiking started to rumble.

On the roof, Eradicus momentarily lost his balance. Mark tried to attack, but bounced off his armor.

"What is that thing made of?" He asked.

"Pure evilness!" Eradicus declared.

"No, seriously." Eradicus then face-faulted. He was too busy to notice Anais and Darwin destroying his armor piece by-piece. When the armor on his legs was gone, he was a little suspicious. When only his helmet was gone, he was wondering why he was feeling a draft. Finally Anais and Darwin destroyed the helmet.

"I'm naked!" He shrieked. All he got was blank looks from everyone.

"Oh, wait. I have a second set." There was a flash of light and he was wearing… kitty pajamas.

"Okay." Mark said awkwardly. He then charged through Eradicus, destroying the pajamas and sending him flying.

"You… you… YOU… YOU HORRID LITTLE HEDGEHOG!" was the last thing Eradicus said before he turned into a star. Casey's group then landed on the roof. Everyone then returned to normal. Master Yo then caught the Chaos Emeralds before they could fly off.

"It's over." Mark said. "Eradicus has been defeated. And now…"

He was interrupted by a loud rumbling as the floor started to shake.

"And now we're gonna die!" Gumball panicked.

"No need to worry!" A voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Kiko carrying Lara-Su's unconscious body.

"You're alright, Kiko!" The rabbits hugged her.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said. Everyone warped back to the ground.

"Now what do we do?" Yin asked.

"The Eggman Empire has been destroyed, Eggman had fled, and Eradicus has taken up reverse sky-diving." Mark said. "We're free to do whatever we want!"

All his friends cheered.


	4. Mikaela and the Roboticizing Beam

**Mikaela the Cat owns Mikaela.**

A few months later…

"Hey, Mark." Yin said one day.

The heroes had nothing to do in the months that followed the defeat of Eradicus and the collapse of the Eggman Empire. Mogul returned to run his casino, Erazor spent most of his time in solitude at his castle, Coop and Lina returned to their daily lives, the Wattersons moved into a temporary home in Yin and Yang's world, Lee and Cream were becoming more close to each other as were Raye and Kiko.

"Yeah?" Mark answered his girlfriend.

"How did you and Shadow first meet?"

"That is a long story. It happened a long time ago, back when I was starting to fight the Eggman Empire."

Flashback…

_Mark's POV_

After destroying G-Block and H-Block, Silver and I weren't sure what to do next. After some thinking, we decided to take a vacation on Earth. Etson, Canada to be exact. One day, we were going out for a walk. For some reason on this Earth, there was a small population of Mobians living in this city. Anyway, as we were walking I accidentally ran into someone. We both fell to the ground. I got up first and helped the other person up.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "I need to pay attention more often."

"It's fine." A female voice said. I then found myself face-to-face with a female blue Mobian cat with chocolate-brown hair. She was wearing a casual outfit like I was.

"I'm Mikaela." She said.

"I'm Mark. Mark the Hedgehog." I gave her a thumbs-up.

"Your impression of Sonic is cute." She said.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, well he is my dad after all." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"You're the son of Sonic?" She asked. She seemed skeptical.

"Yes, he is!" Silver said.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Mikaela asked in surprise.

"Mark's my best friend."

"Cool."

"We're here for a little vacation from saving Mobius." I explained. "Fighting Eggman can be exhausting sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Mikaela said, rolling her eyes.

"You've met Eggman before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've come across him a couple times." She then looked at her watch. "Oh, I should get going."

"Alright. We'll see you around Mikaela!" I said.

"See ya!" She then walked home.

"She seems nice." I said.

"Yeah, she does." Silver agreed.

I then noticed the sun was starting to go down. We then decided to head back to the motel we were staying at. The owner was actually very kind to us, since he let us stay the first night free.

The next day…

Silver and I headed to the mall today. We ran into Mikaela again. However we were unaware that we were being watched by someone sinister. As we were socializing in the center of the mall, we heard something.

"You're going down, hedgehog!"

"Get out of the way!" A blue Mobian bat with shaggy black hair pushed Silver out of the path of a giant beam. Mikaela then pushed me out of the beam's path. She took the full blast of the beam and fell to the ground.

"Mikaela!" I rushed over to her. A strange marking appeared on her forehead. Her right hand also got roboticized.

"Gah, that boy made me miss!" The assailant said in frustration. He was talking so loud, I could hear him.

"Who's there?" I asked.

A purple weasel wearing a cowboy hat landed in front of us.

"Nack!" Silver said. "What did you do to Mikaela?"

"I just hit her with a roboticizing beam. If you don't reverse its effects, she'll be roboticized in ten hours!"

"You fiend! Why did you do that to her? She didn't do anything to you!" My anger started to rise.

"It was meant for you, hedgehog. However that bat made me miss, so I hit her instead!"

"I'll get you for this!" I charged at the weasel. He then leaped away from us.

"If you want the device that reverses the effects, follow me to the C-Block base." He then teleported.

Mikaela then got up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nack hit you with a roboticizing beam!" Silver said worriedly.

"We need to storm the Eggman Empire's C-Block base to steal the device that reverses the effects!" I informed her.

"Well, I want in!" She said.

"All right! We'll show those Legionnaires shouldn't have messed with the wrong hedgehog!"

I pulled out my Star Post remote and opened a portal to Mobius. The three of us stepped inside. We were unaware the bat that just saved Silver followed us as well.

When we came out of the portal, we were at a train station.

"Why are we at a train station?" Mikaela asked. She had the same face Beauty has when she reacts to something silly Bo-bobo does.

"C-Block has higher security than G-Block and H-Block." I explained. "We need to look as casual as possible."

I approached the ticket counter.

"Three tickets to the C-Block Headquarters, please." I asked the ticket lady. She handed me the tickets after paying for them. We then got on the train just as it was starting to leave.

"Okay, our seats are Car 3, Row C-12." Mikaela said, looking at the ticket. As we headed down the aisle of Car 3, we came across a familiar face.

"Nack?" Mikaela asked the weasel reading a newspaper.

"Oh, you guys."

"Mikaela, I need you to hand me my Hedgehog Sword!" Silver said.

"A what?" She asked in surprise.

"My Hedgehog Sword. I told you I packed it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well, hand me something!"

"How about this green onion?"

"There it is! My Hedgehog Sword!"

"It's a green onion." She said calmly.

"Out of my way, kid! I won't miss this time!" Nack fired another roboticizing beam at me, but Silver pushed me out of the way.

"Silver!" Mikaela and I rushed over to him. Another marking appeared on his forehead, but unlike Mikaela's, this one read…

"'Return to sender?'" Mikaela and Nack asked in unison.

"I don't get it!" Mikaela said. "Why does Silver's marking say 'return to sender?'"

"Maybe he was defective!" Nack speculated.

I saw none of Silver's body was roboticized.

"I need to work on my aim." Nack said.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair!" I unleashed a nose hair attack at Nack, which K.O.d him.

"You nose hairs can do that?" Mikaela asked.

"Family inheritance." I simply said. "My ancestor, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, was the Seventh Master of the Fist of the Nose Hair. I'm the Eighth Master after several hundred years. The Fist was upgraded to the Fist of the Future Nose Hair during all those years."

Later…

_Third-Person POV_

A grey rabbit with an eye patch was at the first floor of the C-Block base, talking with the Grandmaster, a Legionzied rabbit, on a view screen.

"Grandmaster Beauregard Rabbot, Jack Rabbit reporting."

"Our hedgehog friend Mark is going to be here soon." The rabbit said in a Southern accent. "Be sure to make him as 'comfortable' as possible." The screen then switched off.

Jack then grinned and chuckled evilly.

"I'll be happy to. I'm going to personally shave the white off those spines!"

Suddenly, he was run over by an ambulance driven by the three heroes.

"We're here!" Mark said.

"Let's get that device!" Silver shouted.

"You'll have to get past the other three sentries if you want it." Jack said weakly. "With each level, the sentries become more dangerous than the last!"

"Why don't we take the elevator?" Mikaela asked who was in front of an elevator.

"That way we don't have to worry about those pesky sentries and we can go straight to your device!" Silver said cheerfully.

Silver then pushed the up button. Jack's jaw literally dropped to the ground. Suddenly Silver activated a grenade he suddenly somehow had. He threw it into the elevator. There was a huge explosion one second later. Jack then got caught in the blast, killing him instantly!

"Let's move to the second level!" Mark said. The three started to head up the stairs.

Meanwhile…

As the three heroes proceeded up the stairs, they were being watched by a dark ebony hedgehog. He had red stripes on his spines, was wearing hover skates, and had gold rings on his wrists and ankles. He was holding a locket which had a picture of a human boy who had the same hairstyle as he did and a girl who looked like a human version of Mikaela.

"Why do I have this? I don't have kids." He asked himself in a deep, mysterious voice.


	5. The Video Store of Dumb!

Mark, Silver and Mikaela were making their way up to the second floor of the Eggman Empire's C-Block base. Suddenly Mikaela screamed in terror. The boys turned around and saw Mikaela's right arm was now completely roboticized.

"It's starting!" Mikaela panicked.

"Then we need to move fast!" Mark said. They then stopped in front of a door. The sign on the door said "Thunder Room." Mikaela pushed the doors open.

"Hi!" Two clerks behind a counter greeted. "Welcome to Tapeworms!"

"It's just a video rental shop?" Mikaela asked in surprise.

"I'm late for work again!" Mark ran past a red wolf who had a chewed off left ear.

"You're late, hedgehog." He said.

"Sorry, Shift!" He then walked into the employee lounge. Mikaela was extremely confused at this scene.

Inside the employee lounge, Mark put a work uniform on after punching in his time card. Silver was also in the lounge.

"All right, you two." Shift said. "We have a new employee starting today."

_Uh, oh._ Mark thought. _If I know Silver, he'll bully the new guy instead of me._

_I'll teach the new guy well, then I'll make him look as bad as possible then I'll get a raise for sure! _Silver thought.

"Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Cyclops Featherbrain Protozoa." A Mobian-sized animal cell with a single eye was behind Shift. Another employee rushed into the lounge.

"Shift! 50 Mobiums are missing from the register!"

Shift then noticed the 50 Mobiums coin was taped on Silver's forehead.

"Why is the stolen money on your forehead?" Shift asked sternly.

"He told me to do it!" Silver pointed at Cyclops Featherbrain Protozoa.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, it's all true!" Cyclops said.

_He's taking the blame for me?_

Shift then started to hit Cyclops Featherbrain Protozoa with a paper fan and squeaky mallet.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Don't You Smell My Justice?" Shift was K.O.'d.

"Cane we keep moving on?" Mikaela asked.

"Okay."

As the three moved up the next flight of stairs, they reached another door that had waves on it. The sign read "Rapids Room: Chamber of Certain Doom."

"We have to get that device." Mikaela said. She pushed the doors open.

"Hi!" Two clerks behind a counter greeted. "Welcome to Tapeworms!"

"Another Video store?" Mikaela asked.

"Mark, how about this one?" Silver asked running up to Mark carrying a video tape. "It's 'Funny Zombies!'"

"I keep telling you. I don't like comedies!"

"Okay, I'll something else!" Silver said cheerfully.

"He really needs to get his priorities straight." Mark said pitifully.

"Ooh, the History section." Silver then saw a black-and red hedgehog looking at movies in a nearby aisle.

"Someone already checked out 'Custer's Last Stand.'" The hedgehog muttered. "Guess it's 'Best of Bo-bobo' again." He then walked toward the check-out counter.

Silver ran back to Mark as fast as he could on skis.

"Mark!"

"What is it, Silver?"

"It was a black hedgehog! He red stripes on his spines and he was renting movies from the Classic Movie section."

Mark then hit Silver on the forehead hard.

"Liar! No one rents classic movies!"

"That's just not true! Even you watch the Stooges sometimes!"

Silver made his way to the check-out counter where he saw the same black hedgehog.

"That'll be 5 Mobiums, Mr. Shadow." The clerk said.

"My card's maxed out. Don't bother paying it in." Shadow responded.

"Hey, I just work here." The clerk responded cheerfully.

Silver skied back to Mark.

"What is it this time?"

"The black hedgehog was renting movies and the clerk was polite to him and called him by his name!"

Mark hit Silver three times in the face.

"That's the biggest lie I ever heard!"

"I know it seems impossible! But imagine it! A world where the customer is always right!"

Mark started to head up the stairs. Silver followed him, still pleading for Mark to believe him.

_There are no sentries on this floor. _Mikaela thought as she followed the two hedgehogs. _Maybe I'll get that device in time._

"Where do you think you're going?" A high-pitched female voice said. Mikaela looked to her left and saw a sign.

"'Third Floor Sentry: Vicious Velvet the Rabbit?' Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"You got a problem with that?" The stuffed rabbit doll asked without moving its mouth. "That's right. I'm talking to you! You think you'll just walk up those stairs, you've got another thing coming! Bring it on!"

A few seconds later…

"Mark, wait up!" Mikaela rushed up the stairs after the two.

"Oh, that's right. Tie the bunny's ears up and run away. Is that it?" The stuffed rabbit asked with its tied-up ears.

The three reached a door with a skull on it. The sign read: "Jet Black Room: Chamber of Chaos."

"I just hope it's not another video store." Mikaela said. She opened the doors to see the black hedgehog Silver saw downstairs.

"The last kind of sentry I expected to find was a hedgehog!" Mark said in surprise.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, and I think you'll find I'm all you can handle. Now, shall we begin the dance of doom?" As he said this, a blue aura surrounded him and he got into a fighting pose.


	6. Mark vs Shadow

Mark, Silver, and Mikaela were face-to-face with Shadow the Hedgehog, the Fourth Level Sentry of C-Block. Shadow's blue aura was still surrounding him.

"Blue just doesn't seem to fit a dark guy like you." Mark commented.

"Don't make fun of Shadow, Mark!" Mikaela screamed. "He's actually a good guy!"

"If he's a good guy, then why is he working for Eggman?" Silver asked.

"Maybe he's mind-controlled." Mark suggested.

While Mark and Silver were arguing over why Shadow was working for Eggman, Mikaela saw Shadow had something in his hand.

"I think I have something you need." Shadow said. He held out what looked like a metal rod with buttons on it. "It's really powerful. Stops the roboticization process." He tossed Mikaela the device. She caught it.

"Why?" She asked "You're working for Eggman, aren't you?"

"It's more of a part-time job. Plus every time I'm around you, I have this weird feeling."

Mikaela placed the rod on her arm. The robot parts of her body instantly converted back to fur.

"Now let's fight, green hedgehog." Mark and Silver stopped arguing.

"Alright." Mark got into his pose. "I choose Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair! Go on the attack!" Mark's nose hairs launched at Shadow.

"Super Fist of Chaos: Stream of Morocco." Shadow gracefully dodged the nose hairs.

"Double Power." Four nose hairs were launched at Shadow.

"Right back at ya, punk. The more you add, the more sorry you'll be." Shadow's hands created a barrier when the nose hairs collided with them. There was a flash of light. When it cleared, Shadow was holding the nose hairs in a pinch.

"Tight squeeze, Mark?" Shadow asked.

"Where did he learn that?" Mikaela asked.

"I've learned to control my Chaos abilities, which turned into a Super Fist. Now, grant me power, Chaos, so that I may teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Shadow charged at Mark. He then flipped over and thrust his index and baby fingers into Mark's chest.

"Guess you're not as sharp as your father. Better concede victory to me."

"How do you know Dad?" Mark asked in surprise.

"He never told you?" Shadow asked in surprise. He released his fingers.

Mark just looked at him with a blank look.

"He and Sonic are rivals!" Mikaela said.

"They are?" Mark asked.

"Duh." Shadow said, while sweat-dropping.

Suddenly everything went dark.

"What's going on now?" Silver asked.

A giant water monster materialized out of nowhere.

"What's Perfect Chaos doing here?" Mark and Mikaela asked.

"I can summon a clone of Perfect Chaos as a result of the development of the Fist of Chaos." Shadow explained.

"Go with the flow." The water monster said before vanishing.

"It talks?" Mikaela asked.

"Face it punk. You can't match my power." Shadow said coldly.

"I don't think so! Didn't you hear your watery friend? It said 'go with the flow!'"

Mark got into a pose.

"I feel rejuvenated! Nose Hair Force, take off! I'm Mark the Hedgehog!" He started to charge at Shadow with his yellow aura surrounding him.

"I'm grossed out!" Shadow got into a similar pose and charged in a similar fashion, but with his blue aura.

The two collided and there was a huge explosion and a big flash of light. When it cleared, both hedgehogs were standing. But Mark suddenly collapsed.

"Is that the best the son of Sonic the Hedgehog can do?"

"My Booger Brigade needs to make repairs ASAP!"

_Gross_! Shadow thought to himself.

Mikaela was looking at her face in a mirror.

_At least I'm not roboticized anymore._ Suddenly the mark on her forehead vanished. She then saw miniature soldiers charging at a white fortress that had spires which looked a lot like Silver's spines.

"All right, men! Charge!" The leader of the soldiers ordered. They all charged at the fortress which responded with fortress firing two projectiles from cannons. They caused a huge explosion which sent all the soldiers flying.

"So… it's true." The leader said weakly. "We're so lost, we're in the wrong Fanfiction! We gotta get outta here! Someone get me a map!"

"What's going here?"

Suddenly a pair of double-doors opened to reveal a purple walking nose hair wearing glasses and holding binoculars.

"Everything looks normal." The nose hair muttered. He then looked through the binoculars. "Oh, it looks like we might have some rain."

"Who are you?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm known as King Nosehair, but you can call me Slick."

Mikaela then turned around to see Mark and Shadow still facing each other.

"I'm not finished yet!" Mark declared. "Ultimate Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Hedgehog World!"

Everyone then warped to an open flower field.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked. "Why isn't the sky blue?"

"Because you're in Kansas anymore, fool! You're in Nose Hair Space now!"

"Out of the way!" Silver screamed. He was carrying a bowl of rice and screaming at the top of his lungs.

King Nosehair then charged at Silver. Just as they neared each other, a drum sounded. Everyone looked up to see Mark on a high platform in front of a Taiko drum.

"Hey, everyone! It's time for the Spring Drum Festival! So sing along with Mark!" Mark started to drum.

"What a beat!" Silver said.

"Oh, yeah!" King Nosehair agreed.

Mark then started to sing:

_To sing a suite,_

_Go, go with the beat!_

_Spiky hairs and shaggy dudes,_

_Lefty locks pieced us too!_

_It's in your nose,_

_And it runs to your toes._

_Just turn your butt around_

'_Cause you are upside-down!_

Mikaela: If you're a clown!

Mark:

_Fling 'em to the sky,_

_Fling 'em to the ground._

_Let your boogers fly,_

_Don't flick 'em in your eye!_

_Summer has begun,_

_For fun without a care._

_Forget your sticky hair,_

_And smelly underwear!_

Mikaela: Just put on the air!

Mark:

_Go grab your almanac,_

_And nifty sack of tea!_

_You've got the world to crack,_

_And that's okay with me!_

Mikaela: Baloney!

Mark:

_Come on!_

_Come on!_

_It's time to get moving on!_

Celebrate! Celebrate! Come one! Everybody celebrate! It's New Years' Day in Hedgehog World!

Mark then kicked the drum off the platform.

"Happy New Year!" He screamed.

The drum then hit Silver and King Nosehair.

"Why can't summer and New Year's mix?" Mark asked himself.

On the ground, Silver saw Mark in the middle of a giant Rubik's Cube puzzle.

"Try to rearrange me!" Mark said cheerfully.

Silver then pulled out a bazooka and sent Mark flying. When Mark landed, he then saw Silver on top of a bunch of weights.

"Try to topple me off!" Silver said.

"Sure thing!" Mark pulled out the Piko-Piko Hammer and whacked Silver.

"What a hit!" Silver said before he disappeared from view.

"Bet you can't find the bulls-eye!" King Nosehair said. He was in a box with sword handles sticking out. Mark then thrust a sword into the ground.

"Yeow! Bulls-eye!" King Nosehair screamed as he was sent flying as well.

"Can somebody tell them to knock it off?" Mikaela screamed.

Shadow then clutched his chest in pain.

"This world is too much for me." He said weakly. "All my life, I've never been subjected to something this horrifying."

The scenery then warped back to the Chamber of Chaos.

"Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Nose Hair Trumps Chaos!" Mark shot his nose hairs at Shadow, dealing the final blow.

"You're not making my day!" Shadow said before he hit the floor with a thud.

"I went easy on ya." Mark said. "Now to destroy the base's Grandmaster!"

The three headed up the stairs. Mikaela then turned around and walked back to Shadow.

"Thank you for the device." She whispered in his ear, before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

As she walked away, Shadow made a small grin.aH


	7. The Assault on C Block

As Mark, Mikaela, and Silver walked up the stairs to Grandmaster Beauregard's chamber, the Legionized rabbit was watching them approach.

"Come on up, my green friend." He chuckled.

Meanwhile…

The three heroes were in front of the doors to Beauregard's chamber. Mark pushed them open and saw Grandmaster Beauregard Rabbot.

"Get those Japanese words off me." Beauregard said to the animator.

"So you're the C-Block Grandmaster." Mark said. "Bunnie sends her regards."

"Mah lil' Buns' still worried 'bout me?"

"She is."

"Well, normally I wouldn' show aggressiveness to a friend of mah niece, but y'all are trespassin' here now. Illegally."

Mark got into a fighting pose. Suddenly the blue bat from earlier landed between them.

"Now who in tarnation are you?" Beauregard asked.

"My name is Artemis Fowl, good sir." The bat said calmly. "And I'm here to tell you that you won't be hurting these people."

"And why not?"

"Because this flashback has been going on for four chapters now." Mark said. "Yin's probably getting tired."

"Who's Yin?" Mikaela asked.

"Time to end this flashback now." Mark said.

_End of flashback…_

"Wow that was long." Yin said. "So do you think you and Mikaela will meet again?"

"I sure hope so." Mark looked up at the night sky through the window.

"So what happened next?"

"Oh, I'm sure Mikaela the Cat's going to write the outcome of that encounter." Mark then yawned. "It's getting late, Yin."

"Yeah, we should get some sleep."

The two headed up stairs to Mark's room. By the way, Mark and the others managed to increase the number of rooms in the dojo. So each member of the M.U.R. had his or her own room.


	8. H Block, and the Mysterious Boy!

**SuperYinYangYoGalaxy owns the mysterious blue rabbit.**

**StitchLovesJumba owns Amanda.**

It was another typical day for Mark and Yang. Yang challenged Mark to another Hajike duel. As their friends looked on, Yang did a new attack.

"Transform! Ninja Star! Now I'm the star on top of a Christmas tree in a ninja's house! Hajike!"

"Oh, yeah? Summon Aircraft Number One!" A futuristic spaceship appeared above the two. "Number Two!" Another spaceship appeared. "Number Three!" This time it was a flying table. "Flying Pig!" Mark then leaped up into the air.

"Formation!" The two aircraft, the table, and the pig then latched onto Mark's body. There was a flash of light, and when it cleared Mark and the pig were playing Nintendo DS's.

"Uniting complete." Mark said.

"You call this uniting?" Yin asked.

"Hey, go away, will ya?" The pig said. "You're makin' me lose."

Yin then turned to Mark.

"You're going to be doing this all day?"

"Nah. We'll take a break for pizza." Mark replied.

"I want next game!" Yang cried out. He then joined Mark and the pig with his DS.

"I hate playing three-way." Mark said.

Suddenly the boys heard Miley scream. When they looked up, they saw she was gone!

"Where's Miley?" Yang asked angrily.

"Boss, it's Wig Bro!" Yuck said. "And he's kidnapping the comedy relief!"

"Wait, I'm the what?" Miley interjected before her captor put a gag on her mouth.

"That's their Kommissar and male model Tarashi!" Yuck said. He pointed to a Mobian fox with a rather unique hairstyle. He just loaded Miley onto a hover bike.

"I, Yang, command you! Don't you dare move a muscle!" Tarashi just sped off, taking Miley with him.

"He just ignored me?"

"Wig Bro is the title given to the H-Block Legionnaires, isn't it?' Nakita asked Mark.

"That's right. Guess there're some leftover groups of the Empire."

"I say we do a rescue mission!" Yang said. "I hereby declare war on Wig Bro! Come on, Mark! Let's go save Miley!"

Later…

At the H-Block base, the Legionnaires (who were wearing wigs by the way) heard a rumbling. They saw a platform on wheels with Mark and Yang on it.

"Spell the word 'Wig Bro.'" Yang said.

"It's Mark and Yang!" The Legionnaires screamed.

"Wig Bro: Oh-ee-ell-right." Mark answered.

"That's right! Say, with spelling like that, how would you like to be my secretary? It doesn't pay much, but the dental package is even worse!"

"Nah."

"Then you're fired."

"Get ready to fight!" A Legionnaire said.

"Super Snot-For-You! Hey Yang, wanna karaoke after work?"

"You betcha!"

Mark and Yang K.O.'d the Legionnaires guarding the outside. They then ran inside and defeated all the Legionnaires as well. They opened a pair of double doors.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mark the Hedgehog." An echidna said. "I'm Maitel, H-Block Grandmaster."

"So you're the leader!" Yang charged at Maitel. Suddenly the echidna's eyes glowed red. Yang suddenly felt the lower part of his body hardening. He looked down and saw he was turning to stone.

"What's happening?"

"Have you ever heard of Medusa? She was a Greek monster who turned people to stone if they looked in her eyes."

"Are you telling me that you…?"

"That's right! Medusa was my third cousin!"

"Noooo! Your third cousin! Nooooo!" Yang's body continued to harden. "I'm turning into a pet rock!"

"And now you!" Maitel then stared at Mark.

"Noooo! Stop it! You've turned me into a carrot!"

"No way! Why didn't my Medusa eye trick work on him? Let's try it again!"

One second later…

This time Mark turned into a cabbage.

"Will you stop messing around with produce?"

Mark (who was still a cabbage) then set up a boom box.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Let's give a hand to our first person on the mike tonight, Yang!"

Music played from the boom box, but Yang was still a statue.

Maitel evilly laughed. "My favorite tune: Stone silence!"

Mark then tossed a microphone at Yang, who broke out of his stone prison and grabbed it. The two then assaulted Maitel with a flurry of punches.

"Why doesn't my third cousin Medusa's stone attack work on these guys?" Suddenly his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello, this is Maitel speaking. Oh, hi Cathy!" He answered as he dodged Mark and Yang's attacks.

"Hi, Maitel." A female voice said on the other end. "Remember to come to our date tonight!"

"Our date was tonight?"

"And bring three hot guys! Bye!"

Maitel then dropped to his knees.

"What am I gonna do? I forgot all about dinner tonight! Tonight was going to be my first big date with Cathy, but now what?"

He then felt some one tap his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mark, who somehow turned into an eggplant.

"You got me."

"I'm not taking an eggplant to dinner!"

"Come on guys!" Yang said, while combing his ears. "We can't leave those four chicks waiting!"

"What makes you think I'll take you guys? Besides we need four people, and in case you haven't noticed there are four of us!"

"You forgot him." Mark pointed his thumb at the pig from earlier. "And pig makes four!"

Later…

Cathy and three of her friends were waiting for their group date. Suddenly, Mark (who was back to normal), Yang, the pig, and Maitel charged through the door dressed as football players. Mark then slammed Yang's head on the table.

"How can you just let him score like that?" Yang asked the girls angrily.

"We made a huge impression!" Mark said.

"Party! Party! Party! Party!" Yang was all over the place.

"We're leaving!" Cathy said to Maitel angrily. "Don't call me ever again!" And with that, she slammed the door behind her.

"You guys ruined the best night of my life!" Maitel leaped at Mark. Mark then hit him with a nose hair attack.

"Now you need to hand over Miley!" Mark said.

"Who's Miley?"

"Don't play innocent!" Yang said angrily. "Miley's the one Tarashi kidnapped and brought to your hideout!"

"I didn't order Tarashi to kidnap anyone. He likes to hunt girls' hair on his own and sell them to wig makers on the black market. By now, I'm sure…" He then fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Tarashi evilly laughed while Miley was tied to a tree. Next to her was a female orange cat.

"My name's Amanda." The cat introduced herself.

"I'm Miley."

"Such beautiful heads of hair. They'll make the perfects wigs one day."

"I don't exactly have hair!" Amanda objected. Tarashi ignored her, as he approached the two. Thankfully Miley had a pocket knife and freed herself. She quickly cut Amanda's bonds and started to run. When they stopped to rest, they saw Tarashi caught up with them. Suddenly…

"Stink Bomb!" Two orbs of energy flew at Tarashi and there was an explosion.

"What is that awful stench?" Miley asked. The girls then saw Tarashi had fallen face first to the ground. Suddenly a blue rabbit landed in front of the two.

_Whoa, he's kinda hot._ Amanda thought.

The boy then picked up the two and quickly zoomed to the dojo, all the while saying nothing.

**Next time on "Yin Yang Mark: Genesis," Yang accuses our hero of tip-toing through the tulips! But Mark stands up for flower power, even if Yang didn't save him a dance! The gang is shocked to find Yang selling fishcake sticks as a snack! When Yang starts wiggin' out, it's up to Mark to say "No-go!" A-carrot-ly, Mark will have his hands full in our next chapter!**


	9. A Pair of Assassins

The Mobius Underground Resistance, joined by new member Amanda, was in the backyard to do some training. Mark was still inside getting ready. Suddenly Yin noticed a duck head poke out from behind a tree. She knelt down to it.

"Oh, how cute!" She said. She turned around and saw a Mobian dog wearing underwear with the duck head sticking out like a… thingy. That plus the pose he was squatting in gave a rather disturbing image.

"Hiya toots."

"Pervert!" Yin screamed as she slapped him. The dog then grabbed Yin into a chokehold. Everyone heard the commotion and approached.

"Oh! That is just so messed up!" Casey said, shielding his eyes. Miley and Amanda covered Gumball and Darwin's eyes.

"What is it?" Darwin asked.

"It's something you'll see when you're older." Amanda said, sweat-dropping.

"Let go of my sister!" Yang said.

"I have no time to quarrel with you. Where's Mark the Hedgehog?" The dog said.

"Here I am!" Mark's voice said. Everyone cleared a path. Yin had a happy look on her face, until she saw… Mark wearing a schoolgirl's uniform.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" He said in a bad-sounding female voice. He then threw his bag at Yin's captor.

"She's Mark?" The dog asked in surprise.

"Are you okay, Yin?" Mark asked.

"I'm glad to see you, but I can't look at you." Yin was keeping her eyes closed.

"Okay, so you don't like the new outfit." Mark threw the uniform off. Luckily he had his normal outfit on underneath.

"Mark the Hedgehog." The dog said. Mark covered his eyes when he saw the disturbing image.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Killarino, a professional assassin! I've been sent to wipe you out because you've destroyed the Eggman Empire!"

Mark then unleashed a nose hair attack that defeated Killarino instantly.

"Who would send an assassin after Mark?" Nakita asked.

"Yeah, I thought all of our enemies promised not to bother us anymore." Mikaela said.

"Apparently somebody didn't get the message." Flame said.

Elsewhere…

"Act natural." The narrator said to a figure covered by shadows.

Back to our heroes…

"I got a feeling that there's going to be someone worse than that guy." Blaze said, looking at Killarino's unconscious body.

"I got a pretty good idea who." Mark said.

"Who?" Jenny asked.

"The Mean Green Soup Alien!"

"Mean Green Soup Alien?" Everyone asked.

"It's here to make everyone eat green tea rice soup!"

Everyone just shrugged.

"You guys don't believe me!" Suddenly a shadow fell over Mark. Mark turned around and saw… the Mean Green Soup Alien!

"Whoa, there really is a Mean Green Soup Alien!" Lee said in surprise.

"Hello. Can you help me find someone?" The Alien asked in a calm, evil voice.

"Who?" Amanda asked.

"I need to find this troublemaker. He's been causing problems for my employer."

He held up a picture of the blue rabbit that saved Miley and Amanda in the previous chapter.

"This kid is a troublemaker?" Mark asked.

"Mark, don't be fooled by what he's saying!" Miley said.

"Yeah, that guy actually saved us, so that means he's really a good guy and that Alien's a bad guy!"

The Alien evilly laughed. "That's right! I'm really a bad guy!"

"Don't you girls know not to judge soup-crazy aliens?" Mark asked angrily.

"But he just said he was really a bad guy!" Miley objected.

"It seems you people are no help at all. Good day." The Mean Green Soup Alien walked off.

The mysterious stranger was watching the whole scene from a tree.

_Aw, man._ He thought. _They've already sent a new bounty hunter? Besides that Alien reports directly to that guy in the black coat. I can't reveal myself to them after that scene. Otherwise the Alien is just gonna hunt me down._


	10. The Mean Green Soup Alien!

**SuperYinYangYoGalaxy owns Max.**

Last time on "Yin Yang Mark: Genesis," the M.U.R. encountered a pair of assassins. Mark defeated the first one, Killarino, with ease. The second one, the Mean Green Soup Alien, revealed he was looking for the same boy who saved Miley and Amanda's hair. So now what?

"We're putting on a play!" Mark declared.

Why?

"Feel like doing it."

"Well, I'm the heroine!" Yang said.

"He's still obsessing?" Mikaela asked.

"Here's the script, Yang." Mark handed his friend a stack of papers.

"'Labyrinth: The Maze of Love.' Cast: Mark as the Prince. Yang as… the Dog? You rat! You said I'd play the cat! I will never be no stinking dog!"

"How about I cut you for 5%?"

"Done." Yang was dressed in a dog costume.

"What about the Alien?" Kiko asked.

"And now for 'Labyrinth: The Maze of Love!'" Silver announced. "Act Three!"

"It already started?" Melody asked.

Mark was standing over Yang, who had collapsed onto the ground.

"I don't think I can make it." Yang said weakly.

"You'll feel better as soon you eat something!" Mark said. "I've got just the thing!"

"They even made programs?" Yin asked.

Mark was searching for something in his bag. He then pulled out a bottle.

"Have some vinegar!"

"No thanks."

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you drink some!"

"No thanks."

"It's apple vinegar."

"Alright, then." Yang took the bottle and started to take several swigs from a straw. Suddenly the straw seemed to be sucking him in.

"The vinegar's drinking him?" Amanda asked.

Mark evilly laughed.

"It did work! This is for my sister!"

"What can a dog do to your sister to make you want revenge?" Nakita asked.

The bottle had finally sucked up Yang all the way. Mark picked up the bottle and threw to the sky. The curtain then lowered. The citizens then applauded. Suddenly the stage exploded. Everyone ran in panic. The M.U.R. saw the Mean Green Soup Alien standing in the middle of the chaos.

"Why did you interrupt our play?" Mark asked angrily.

"Those two girls seem to know about my target." Yang then stood in front of Miley and Amanda.

"Out of my way!" The Alien shot a beam at Yang from his middle eye.

"Whoever gets hit by my Soup Beam will become addicted to green tea rice soup until they eat it or they go mad!"

"That just seems like a pointless attack." Nikita said.

"I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP!" Yang screamed. He then ran into the woods.

Mark then grabbed the Alien.

"I want clams!" Mark screamed while shaking the Alien.

"But I don't have a Clam Beam."

Mark also ran off into the woods. Yin, Miley, and Amanda followed him.

They eventually found him at a secluded lake in the woods. They arrived just at the moment he leaped into the lake.

Under the water, Mark found himself face-to-face with the Mean Green Soup Alien again.

"What a pleasure to see you again. I'm even better at fighting underwater."

"Then get a load of the Fist of the Future Nose Hair!" Mark's aura surrounded him. For a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Sorry, no can do." The old man living in Mark's nose said. "Can't risk them getting wet."

Mark then hit the old man with his tongue. He was sent floating upward. He then pointed to his enemy.

"You did that to the old man!" He said angrily.

"WHAT?" The Alien said in shock.

"I have no choice but call for help from creatures of the deep! Underwater Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Fish Manipulation Dance!"

Mark started to flop in the water.

"This is really hurting my back." Mark said.

There was a noise from a crevice on the lake floor. Glowing red eyes suddenly appeared. Strange shapes then swam out of the crevice.

"Strange creatures are closing in. What are they?" The Alien was shocked to see old men wearing loin cloths swimming towards them.

"Those are men!"

"Here's the soup you ordered." One of the men said to Mark, handing him a bowl.

"Thanks, fish."

"He's a fish?" The Alien asked.

"Nothing like eating miso soup underwater."

"You're not even eating it!" The Alien said. He then shot his arms at Mark, wrapping around the hedgehog.

"Now taste my Soup Beam!"

Meanwhile…

"I wanna eat rice soup!" Yang screamed.

Back to the fight…

"Underwater Super Fist of the Future Nose Hair: Fish Manipulation Dance Two!"

"Did he say two?"

Mark started to flop in the water again, only this time he was playing a flute of some kind.

There was another noise from the same crevice. More strange shapes swam out to the fight.

"Is it an earthquake?" The Alien asked. He saw the same old men from earlier, only they were wearing robes this time.

"It's them again!"

The old men surrounded the Alien, and tried to smother him with kisses.

"That does it! I'm outta here!" The Alien tried to zoom back to the surface, but not before one of the old men gave him a box.

"Please accept this old creep box. When you open it, you turn into one."

Meanwhile…

"I still wanna eat rice soup!" Yang screamed.

Back to the Alien…

"What is wrong with this planet?" He said while coughing out water.

"What's this thing?" Darwin asked, opening the old creep box. Smoke started to pour out of the box.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mark then surfaced.

"Where do think you're going?" Mark asked.

"I can't fight now! I'm turning into an old creep! Whatever that is."

Meanwhile…

"I need rice soup!" Yang screamed.

Back to the main plot…

When the smoke cleared, Mark was standing over the defeated form of the Mean Green Soup Alien. Suddenly, the citizens started to clap. Mark, Yang, and the Alien were cheerfully waving at the audience.

"What's going on here?" Miley asked.

"Thank you for watching our play!" Mark said.

"It was all part of the play?" Yin said in surprise.

"Wait, the Alien was part of the cast too?" Amanda said.

Later…

The M.U.R was relaxing at the dojo, when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Mark answered it to see the same blue rabbit the Alien was hunting for.

"You're that blue rabbit the Alien was hunting for!" Mark said.

I just said that!

"That was rather impressive." The rabbit said. "You managed to get that Alien so wrapped up in the play, he forgot about hunting me."

"Well, thank you." Mark rubbed the back of his head. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks. I'm Max by the way."

"I'm Mark. Mark the Hedgehog." Mark gave Max his usual thumbs up.

"Guys, we have a visitor." Mark said. "This is Max." He introduced. "Now, normally I would have you all introduce yourselves, but the author's getting tired."

"So why can't he start again tomorrow?" Yin asked.

"Four words: Junior High School Year."

Just then there was a ringing.

"Whose phone is that?" Lee asked.

"This one." Max pulled out a cellphone. "I managed to swipe this from my pursuer a few days ago."

Mark looked at the caller I.D.

"'Incoming Call From: Silhouette?'"

"Who's Silhouette?" Casey asked.

"Maybe he's the Alien's employer." Nakita said.

The phone continued to ring.

"Should we answer it?" Gumball asked.

"If Silhouette's the Alien's employer, then he'll know we're on to him." Mark said. "So just let it ring."

When it stopped ringing, Mark faced Max.

"Say, Max. How would you like to join our team? The Mobius Underground Resistance can always use a new member."

"Alright. Sounds fun." Max then shook Mark's hand.


	11. Camping

**DornaGarrci owns Dempsey.**

Mark woke up feeling cheerful. Today, Max suggested that the group at the dojo (meaning Mark, Yin, Yang, Yuck, Lee, Miley, Kiko, Raye, Cream, Casey, Mikaela, Max, Amanda, and Silver) could go on a camping trip. Mark checked the calendar and was relieved that there wasn't a full moon the night Max staged the trip. He headed to the bathroom to get ready. On his way, he ran into Casey.

"Good morning, Casey." Mark said cheerfully.

"Morning, Mark."

The two headed into the bathroom together and began to brush their teeth. As they did so, cheerful music started to play. Then Mark and Casey started to sing.

Mark: _Everything is great, everything is grand_

_I've got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand._

Casey: _Everything is perfect, it's falling into place_

_I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face!_

Both: _Life's a happy song, when there's someone by my side to sing along._

Casey: _When you're alone, life can be a little rough_

_It makes you feel like you're three foot tall._

_When it's just you, well times can be tough_

_When there's no one there to catch your fall._

The two then headed down the hallway on their way downstairs to eat breakfast, all the while continuing to sing.

Both: _Everything is great, everything is grand_

_I've got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand._

_Everything is perfect, it's falling into place_

_I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face_

_Life smells like a rose_

Casey: _With someone to paint,_

Mark: _And someone to pose._

Both: _Life's a piece of cake,_

Mark: _With someone to pedal,_

Casey: _And someone to brake!_

Both: _Life is full of glee_

Casey: _With someone to saw,_

Mark: _And someone to see!_

Both: _Life's a happy song, when there's someone by my side to sing along!_

_I've got everything that I need, right in front of me_

_Nothing's stopping me, nothing that I can't be with you right here next to me_

Their friends then came out of their rooms and joined the singing.

Lee: _Life's a piece of cake_

Mark: _With someone to give,_

Casey: _And someone to take_

Miley: _Life's a piece of pie_

Casey: _With someone to wash,_

Mark: _And someone to dry_

Raye: _Life's an easy road_

Mark and Casey: _With someone beside you to share the load_

Silver: _Life is full of highs_

Casey: _With someone to stir,_

Mark: _And someone to fry!_

Max: _Life's a leg of lamb_

Mark and Casey: _When someone's there to lend a hand_

Amanda: _Life's a bunch of flowers_

Mark and Casey: _With someone to while away the hours_

Yang and Yuck: _Life's a fillet of fish_

Mark and Casey (nervously): _Eh, yes it is_

All: _Life's a happy song, when there's someone by your side to sing along_

Everyone except Yin, who was still getting ready, headed downstairs to have breakfast.

All: _I've got everything that I need, right in front of me_

_Nothing's stopping me, nothing that I can't be with you right here next to me_

Mark then headed upstairs to go check on Yin.

Mark: _I've got everything that I need _right in front of me!

Yin gave him an awkward look.

"Sorry, just super-excited." He said nervously.

"Me too. I've never gone camping before."

"Yeah, the others can't wait either. It'll be great."

"Yeah, as long as we some alone time together."

"Of course." Mark headed back downstairs to finish breakfast. Slow piano music started to play as Yin started to sing.

Yin: _Everything's great, everything's grand_

_Except Mark's always off with his friends_

_It's never me and him, it's always me and him and them_

_Wonder when it's going to end?_

_But I know it's okay_

_Cause maybe someday_

_I know just how it's going to be_

_He'll ride up on a steed, and get on one knee_

_And say "Yin, will you marry me? Please?"_

She then headed downstairs.

Later…

Everyone had finished packing and headed out to the woods. When they reached the lake, the group set up camp. Mark and Yang then went to a nearby river to do a little fishing. When they came back a few hours later, Mark was carrying a bucket with… a legionnized Orca!

"I got dinner!" Mark said cheerfully.

"That's a Dark Egg Legionnaire!" Yin, Miley, Mikaela, Kiko, and Amanda said.

"You sure?" Yang asked. "I thought some sort of snapper fish."

"He's not a snapper, he's a snipper!" Kiko said.

"A little soy sauce, no one can tell the difference." Silver said.

After covering the Orca's belly in soy sauce, the sea mammal opened his eyes.

"He's still alive?" Mark and Yang said in surprise.

"How did you girls see through my disguise?" He asked.

"Years of training." Yin said sarcastically.

"What about dinner?" Mark asked.

"I've been sent to find you, hedgehog." The Orca said. "I'm the Eggman Empire's River Block Grandmaster, Akhlut! Now prepare to die!"

Akhlut could only move a few centimeters forward.

"What trickery is this?" He said in surprise.

Everyone just looked at him with blank looks. Casey then punched him into the lake, but not before Akhlut's telekinetic implants pulled Mark in with him.

Under the water, Mark tried to break free of Akhlut's hold, while trying to hold his breath.

"You're doomed now!" Akhlut sneered. Suddenly a large shape hit the killer whale. Mark saw a light blue crocodile wearing only brown sandals. His attack managed to lower Akhlut's guard long enough for Mark to escape back to the surface. He coughed out water from his mouth as the sounds of the underwater battle were heard. A few seconds later, the crocodile surfaced with a very beat-up cyborg Orca.

"Thanks for the help, Dempsey." Mark wheezed.

"You know this guy?" Yin asked.

"He's another old friend. He's the adopted son of Uncle Vector. His real family was murdered when he was 11. He and Casey are like brothers."

"Nice to meet you all." Dempsey shook everyone's hand after introductions.

"Sorry there isn't an extra tent." Mark said.

"Good thing I brought mine." A female voice said. Everyone turned around to see Lara-Su carrying a bag on her back.

"Hey, Lara!" Dempsey walked over to the echidna and kissed her on the lips. The two then set up Lara's tent. By then the sun went down. Suddenly Mark, Yin, Yang, Miley, and Silver felt a sudden pain.

"Guys, what's going on?" Max asked.

"Run!" Mark shouted.

"Why?"

"Just run! And don't look behind you!"

Everyone split up into groups of two while the remaining five saw their fur grow.

"There isn't a full moon tonight!" Yin said. She looked up at the sky and sure enough, there was a crescent moon looking down.

"There must be something else going on." Mark said.

"Like what?" Miley asked.

"Well, maybe it's…" Mark had already started growling when he got to that part. His increasing body size tore his clothes to shreds. The others followed soon. By the time their transformations were complete, they were standing over scraps of torn clothing. All five let out a howl and then each went off in the paths their friends took. Mark and Yin followed Max and Amanda, Yang followed Lee and Cream, Miley went after Kiko and Raye, and Silver chased after Casey and Mikaela.

Mark and Yin caught up to Max and Amanda easily. They pounced on both, and quickly bit their arms. They fell unconscious. Mark and Yin dragged them to the cave up north.

The same results happened with the others. Dempsey, Lara, and Yuck escaped back to the dojo safely.

Later that night…

As the five Werebeasts slept, Mark heard someone speak inside his mind.

_Well done, my minion._ A cold, evil voice said. _You've managed to increase your pack's number by a lot._

_Of course, my master. _Mark responded. _How much longer do I increase our number of "friends?"_

_Not much longer now. Soon the world will learn to fear the name of Dark Gaia once more!_


	12. Teenage Zombies From Outer Space!

Yin woke up in the cave the next morning. She felt warmth next to her (naked) back. She turned her head to see Mark's snoring face. She smiled at him. She saw the rest of her Were friends were still asleep as well. She then saw Max, Amanda, Casey, Mikaela, Lee, Cream, Kiko, and Raye unconscious in one corner. Their clothes were also missing. Yin was confused. Why would they come back for them when they were a potential threat? Also what happened to their clothes? She then heard Mark yawning. She saw him get up and stretch his arms. Miley, Yang, and Silver were still asleep though. Just then the non-Weres started to wake up. Yin prepared herself for the shock from them. It was Mikaela who woke up first. Just one look at her lower half made her scream so loud, it woke everyone else up.

"What happened to my clothes?" She asked in a panic. Everyone else was also shocked by their current state of undress. They were also extremely shocked.

"Why are we naked?" Casey asked. He was blushing furiously and was trying hard not to stare at Mikaela's body. She was trying to cover herself.

"And why are you guys naked?" Lee asked.

"I just feel so embarrassed now." Amanda said.

"Ms. Yin, why aren't you covering yourself?" Cream asked.

Yin hadn't felt a sense of modesty for a while actually. Since her repeated transformations, nudity didn't really worry her anymore. However, being naked in front of her friends who were also naked made her blush a little. She nervously tried to cover her private parts. The action of doing this felt alien to her now. Mark then lowered her arms.

_Mark, they're staring. _Yin projected her thoughts to Mark.

_I know. But you really have nothing to hide._

"So how are we getting back to the dojo in our current situation?" Raye asked. He was the only one who seemed calm about this predicament.

"I don't know." Mark said. He then walked outside. "I think we should find a way to the dojo without being seen."

Later…

The group was hiding in the bushes of the dojo's backyard. Thankfully, no one was seen on the way.

"Okay, just follow my lead and act real cool." Mark said. The group started to tip-toe to the door while the intro to "Minnie the Moocher" played. They then reached the door and slipped inside. They were greeted by the rest of their friends. They immediately blushed at their state of undress.

"Kids, what happened to your clothes?" Master Yo asked.

"Um…" Everyone was trying to think of a good excuse.

"They're Werebeasts, alright?" Dempsey said.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Okay." Lara said finally. "This is awkward."

"You're all Werebeasts?" Master Yo asked with worry in his voice.

Mark sighed in defeat. "Yes, everyone here who is naked is a Werebeast."

"Wait, us too?" Kiko asked.

"I'd say so. Because if you were sleeping near us with your clothes gone, then it's certain we bit you."

"How about we never talk about this moment again?" Casey asked.

"Agreed."

A few minutes later…

After getting dressed, everyone headed downstairs to see Master Yo looking at some sort of flyer.

"What's that you got there?" Yin asked.

"It's for a movie that's showing tonight."

"Who gave it to you?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. He kept his hood up the whole time."

Everyone else looked at each other in worry.

"Yin, we gotta go see Nakita and the others."

"Right."

Soon…

Mark and Yin were at Nakita and Melody's house. They then told the two about the Dark Egg Legionnaire handing out flyers. Suddenly they heard a conversation nearby.

"That's the last of them." They saw the Legionnaire talking to someone wearing a black trench coat, a black hat, and a gas mask with goggles. "Must've papered every J.D. in this stinkin' burb."

"And our little filmstrip?" The masked stranger said. The gas mask seemed to be distorting the person's voice.

"Spooled up and ready to go. That pimply projectionist is none the wiser." The Legionnaire chuckled. "Won't those kids be surprised when Mickey and Minnie turn into hedgehog killers in reel six?"

"Good work, Legionnaire. And not a moment too soon. We were supposed to be on Mobius yesterday. Don't break for yellow. You read me?"

And with that, the two teleported.

"Sounds like Mr. Hoody there was taking orders from the guy in goggles." Max said appearing out of nowhere.

"We need to stop that movie before it brainwashes the whole town!" Yin said.

"I say we beat the Dark Egg Legion at its own devious little game." Nakita said. "Mark, how soon can you make a movie?"

"A couple of hours. Why?"

"You'll see." Nakita said, evilly grinning. "We should send someone over there to report what's going on. Someone who's too stupid to be brainwashed."

"I'll contact Gumball and Yang." Yin said.

A few hours later….

Gumball and Yang were watching as the Legion's movie was brainwashing the population of the town. Suddenly their communicators started beeping.

"Guys," Mark's voice said over the device. "I've just finished the movie and sent to you. Pick it up outside the theater."

Yang and Gumball went outside and saw a film reel sitting outside. They picked it up and went up to the projection booth. After knocking the projectionist out, they replaced the film. The townspeople stopped acting like zombies as Mark's homemade film reversed the brainwashing effects.

"Now sit back and enjoy the following educational presentation from the Mobius Underground Resistance." Mark said.

A few minutes into the movie…

The door to the projection booth started to bang.

"Guys! Those Legionnaires are trying to stop the movie!" Mark said. "Kill the bastards! Have they no respect for art?"

Yang and Gumball immediately began to a tag-team attack on the three Legionnaires trying to stop the movie. They Legionnaires were K.O.'d after a few hits.

A few hours later…

"Mission accomplished, Mark." Yang said.


	13. Attack of the 50 Foot Eggman!

A few days after Yang and Gumball foiled the mind control scheme by the person in the black coat…

The M.U.R. was relaxing at the dojo when suddenly Bokkun flew in through a window.

"What do you want, you little pest?" Nakita asked threateningly.

"I have a message for the green-and-white one!" Bokkun said playfully. He tossed Mark a TV. The screen turned on to reveal the same person they saw a few nights ago.

"Greetings Mark the Hedgehog. My name is Silhouette, the new head of the Eggman Empire."

"So that's Silhouette." Max said.

"Since you foiled my little mind control plan, I humbly ask that you accept my surrender. Meet me at Castle Acorn in New Mobotropolis."

The TV then switched off.

"Think it's a trap?" Lee asked.

"Probably." Mark said. "Here's the plan: I'll go meet Silhouette alone, while you guys alert me of any danger."

"We'll do that." Yang said.

"Mark, let me come with you." Yin said, walking towards Mark.

"It's too dangerous, Yin." Mark started to head outside. "We don't know how dangerous this Silhouette guy is. I just want you to be safe."

Later…

_Mark's POV_

As I approached Castle Acorn, I saw a lone figure wearing all black.

"Silhouette, I presume?" I asked. "You don't look like a general."

"You don't look like a little green rat." He responded.

"Thank you. So waving the white flag, huh? All the bots got together, calculated their already dim brains, and accepted the inevitable?" I asked sarcastically.

"That sense of humor. Just like your…"

"Like my what?" I asked sternly. He almost said something I didn't know.

"Er… file. Your dossier, Mark. Said you were quite the joker."

"I think I never told you my name."

Realizing he couldn't keep the lie up anymore, he replied, "No, I suppose I have your father to thank for that."

"Liar!" I screamed as I launched a homing attack at him. I managed to tear some of his outfit up. He then took off his gloves to reveal brown robot claws. He then removed his boots to reveal blue robot boots. He then took off his trench coat to reveal a brown female robot body wearing only a blue vest. I silently pleaded in my head to not be right on my guess. Silhouette then removed her mask to reveal the face of someone I hoped to never see: the roboticized Sally Acorn.

"Sally!" I said in surprise. "Why?"

"If you had to deal with men playing grab-ass all day long, you'd wear a mask too."

"Me, I'd get my kicks the old-fashioned way: Beating up bad robots!"

"Funny. That's just what Sonic said. Of course, he was a real 'cut-up' as well." She said, motioning a slit throat. "Well, so much for Plan A."

I then heard rumbling.

"What's that?"

"That, rodent, is Plan B." A giant robot version of Eggman stepped out from behind the castle. "The end to your insidious rebellion. A champion even you can't defeat! The greatest scientific mind on Mobius piloting the greatest weapon developed by humans!" The mech landed in front of me.

"Behold: The Egg Prez!" Sally said.

"If elected, I promise to destroy all hedgehogs!" Eggman's voice screamed from a speaker.

"That is seriously messed up!" Nakita's voice said over my communicator.

"Initiating Dirty Tricks Mode!" Eggman screamed. A bunch of fearsome looking weapons sprouted from all known parts of the mech and were aimed directly at me.

"Aw man, now I'm going to get my suit dirty." I complained.

"Mark, get out of there!" Dempsey screamed at me over the communicator. I started to run towards the city limits as fast as I could. The Egg Prez started to chase me. I barely reached the wall when the Egg Prez smashed its fist down on me. I quickly dodged it and saw there was a giant hole left where the fist slammed down. NICOLE then opened the wall small enough for me to get away. As I was panting, I heard the mech fighting NICOLE's defenses.

"This thing is tough!" I said between wheezes. "It's faster, and stronger. How can I beat it?"

"Use the Chaos Emeralds." Yin's voice sounded so close. I turned around and saw her behind me. She was holding all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Yin? How did you get here?"

"Thought you might need some back-up." She handed me the Emeralds. They started to float around us. Concentrating on the positive energies, the two of us let out a cry as we turned golden and started to float off the ground.

"Now we can beat him!" I said. The two of us zoomed towards the Egg Prez. It launched a lot of missiles at us, but with our speed increased they all missed.

"Our turn." I rammed into the Egg Prez's torso, while Yin launched some giant energy rays at the head. There were two large explosions at the two areas.

"What? Impossible!" The Egg Prez started to run towards New Megaopolis.

"Aw, how cute!" Yuck said over the communicator. "The Egg Prez is all hurt, and he's taking his brain stem and heading home. Poor little Egg Prez! Everybody's so mean to him!"

"That's starting to get creepy, Yuck." Miley said.

"Follow him to the Eggdome and crush him like a tin can in a trash compactor!" Yang said.

The two of us zoomed to the Eggdome and saw Eggman waiting.

"HATE YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He kept screaming as he launched more missiles at us. He kept missing us. Yin and I then looked at each other and nodded. Yin then encased me in a Foo-Field, while I started to charge a Spin-Dash. Soon fire started to develop in the Foo-Field, and it started to get extremely hot.

"Now!" I shouted to Yin. She released the Foo-Field sending me straight towards the Egg Prez as a giant pillar of fire. I tore through the armor, leaving a giant hole.

"What the-?" The Egg Prez exploded before Eggman could finish his sentence.

"W-we did it!" Yin said.

"Attention, M.U.R." Sally's voice said over the communicator. "Attention, M.U.R. Is this thing on? Oh, whatever. I know you little furry punks can hear this. I'm sure you're out there listening…. Gloating…"

"Pretty much, yeah." Kiko said.

"It seems only fair." Lee agreed.

"Credit where credit is due: you did it." Sally continued. "You beat my beautiful Egg Prez, and now you're probably sitting around, fantasizing about 'destroying all the Badniks.' Typical. Sure, you handled the boys- Eradicus, Eggman. Ooh, that was a challenge." She chuckled. "But everybody knows which sex is dominant in the Multiverse. There's still plenty of time to get your asses handed to you- that is if you're not too scared to fight a girl."

"Nah, I'm not hung up on the whole pudenda thing." I said.

"So come on, Mark- let's dance. I'll even let you lead. I'm at the Science Center- don't keep me waiting."

"We'll be there." Yin and I zoomed back to New Mobotropolis.


	14. Mark vs Mecha Sally

Mark and Yin landed in front of the Science Center in New Mobotropolis. They deactivated their Super forms. The Chaos Emeralds all went flying in one direction.

"Emerald Magnet." Mark said. "A recent invention. Saves us the trouble of collecting them again."

They started to walk up to the front door. Mark opened the doors and walked inside. The moment he walked in, however, the doors slammed shut leaving Mark locked in.

"Mark?" Yin's voice said on the other side.

"Yin, go get help! It's a trap!"

"Right!" Mark heard Yin's footsteps growing fainter. He then turned around and saw Mecha Sally.

"Welcome to your doom, hedgehog." Sally said, pulling out two laser pistols.

"Let's end this." Mark summoned his nose hairs. He attacked first, but Sally cartwheeled out of the way.

"Nimble little minx, isn't she?" Mark said to himself.

"Die, you little green freak!" Sally shot several rounds at Mark, before stopping to reload. Mark took the opportunity to attack. The nose hairs dealt minor damage to Sally. Mark then switched tactics and fired some energy rays at her.

"Where did you learn to use Woo Foo?" Yang asked over the communicator.

"Yin's been giving me some lessons. But since I'm not that skilled at it, it drains my energy quickly."

The energy rays also seemed to have little effect.

"Mark, try getting rid of those guns first!" Max said.

Mark aimed a weak nose hair attack at Sally's hands. She was immediately disarmed. Mark then pulled out what looked like a grenade.

"You're committing suicide?" Sally asked.

"It's a deroboticizing grenade." Mark activated the weapon. Suddenly Sally lunged and stabbed him. The weapon then exploded, bringing the building down.

Soon…

Yin brought Yang, Nakita, Casey, and Max to what was left of the Science Center. As they searched among the rubble for either of the two, they found a deroboticized Sally unconscious.

"It actually worked." Nakita said.

"Let's get her back to the dojo." Casey said. He and Yang lifted her up by the head and legs respectively.

"Where's Mark?" Yin asked.

Suddenly a clawed robot hand burst out of the wreckage. A familiar figure faced everyone.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Yin kept saying to herself in horror.

"Pink rabbit, priority one." The roboticized Mark said.


	15. Dark Tidings

Yin, Casey, Yang, Max, and Nakita were backing away in horror from the roboticized Mark.

"What do we do?" Yin asked Nakita in a panicked tone.

"Get out of here!" Nakita said. He started to walk towards Mark. As he was walking, he seemed to disintegrate. In a few seconds, where Nakita was standing was a bunch of molecules. They moved over to Mark. There was a surge of electricity for a few moments. When it vanished, Mark's light blue eyes turned to a darker shade of cobalt blue.

"Nakita?" Casey asked.

"Yes, it's me." Nakita's voice said from Mark. "I'll hold him off long enough to let you guys escape."

Casey and Yang carried Sally out first, followed by Yin and Max.

Later…

Everyone at the dojo was horrified as the four told their friends what happened to Mark.

"How's Sally?" Dempsey asked.

"She's unconscious."

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone turned around and saw Sally… completely unclothed. Most of the boys fainted at the sight of her body.

"Where are my clothes?" Sally asked.

"Well, they were completely covered in motor oil when we found them." Yin said. "They're being washed right now."

"And where's Mark?"

"He's…" Yin trailed off.

"He's roboticized, isn't he?" Sally asked solemnly.

"How was he even roboticized?" Miley asked.

"Eggman put a lot of upgrades on me during those years. One of them was roboticizing others by just touching them, an ability he formerly had."

Suddenly Nakita materialized in the room. He then noticed Sally.

"Feeling better, Princess?" He asked.

"Better now, Nakita."

"You two know each other?" Amanda asked.

"It's a long story." Sally and Nakita said at the same time.

"So how are we going to get Mark back?" Yin asked.

"Well, do you have any more of those deroboticizing grenades?" Sally asked.

"No." Kiko said. "Mark only made one."

"I can probably make a duplicate one." Nakita said. "It might take a couple days though."

"Do it." Yin said sternly.

Nakita then left the dojo, taking Melody and his sisters with him.

"Please hurry, Nakita." Yin said. She then heard someone approach her. She turned around and to her surprise saw Shadow.

"What is it, Shadow?"

"I think I know someone who can help." He then teleported.

Soon…

Shadow teleported into the dojo again. Behind him was a female blue cat with chocolate-brown hair.

"Shadow, who's this?" Max asked.

"I'm Mikaela the Cat."


	16. Friends Become Foes

**SuperYinYangYoGalaxy owns Mary Otter.**

"You're Mikaela?" Yin asked. "The girl Mark met back in Chapter 4?"

"Yes. You must be Yin."

"How do you know my name?"

"Mark said it at the end of the flashback. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah." Yin said.

"So why did you bring me here Shadow?" Mikaela asked.

"We need to give Nakita as much time as possible. If Mark attacks right now, he'll show no mercy to any of us." Shadow explained.

"I need to go somewhere." Yin said, leaving suddenly.

"So do us." Max and Amanda also left.

Soon…

Max and Amanda returned with a purple female otter wearing a red robe over a bright red tank top and blue jeans.

"Hi, I'm Mary Otter." The otter introduced herself.

"Where's Yin?' Amanda asked.

Before anyone could answer, an explosion blasted through the window. Everyone saw Mark standing in the hole.

"He's here!" Shadow said.

Yang impulsively leaped at Mark with his nunchucks out. As he swung them down, Mark grabbed one end and pulled Yang to the ground, knocking him out.

Shadow tried to do a Chaos Spear, but Mark caught it and threw it back at Shadow. He also fell to the floor.

Mark then quickly clobbered Miley, Lee, Kiko, Raye, Cream, Silver, Gumball, and Darwin.

Max and Amanda double-teamed on him next. Max reached Mark first, but the robot hedgehog grabbed the rabbit-wolf hybrid and threw him at Amanda, defeating both of them.

"Mary." Max said weakly. "Go find Nakita. He's a red two-tailed fox wearing black. Tell him to hurry up with the deroboticizing grenade." He then passed out.

"Right." Mary ran out the door.

Mark then walked over to Mikaela and picked the blue cat up by the throat.

"Mark, please fight it." Mikaela said between breaths. She seemed on the verge of choking to death, when suddenly…

"Put her down!" Yin's voice said.

Mark and Mikaela turned their heads to see a roboticized Yin.


	17. The Impossible Happens! Yin vs Mark!

Mark and Mikaela looked in disbelief at the roboticized Yin. Mark released Mikaela.

"Yin? Is that still you in there?" Mikaela asked, catching her breath.

"Uh-huh." Yin said. "I ran into someone who had a roboticizer and this thing called a neuro-overrider chip that allowed me to keep my free will."

"Who was it?" Mikaela asked.

"It was me." A slightly robotic voice said. Behind Yin was a floating robotic echidna head. His dreadlocks acted as legs and tentacles at the same time.

"Dimitri?" Mikaela asked.

"You know me, madam?" Dimitri asked.

"I've read the Sonic comics."

"Mark, I'm going to stop you here right here, right now." Yin said.

"Pink rabbit has been roboticized." Mark droned. "Chances of victory: 50%."

Yin responded by blasting Mark out the window hole. She zoomed outside to fight him more.

"Now chances of getting of your ass kicked: 100%" Yin said. The two Robians began to fight each other in the sky, causing giant explosions.

Suddenly, Yin heard something.

"Yin, catch!" Nakita's voice said. She caught another deroboticizing grenade. She immediately activated it and grabbed Mark and held him close.

"Unhand this unit immediately!" Mark said.

"I want the furry and cuddly Mark back!" Yin said.

The grenade exploded immediately. Mark and Yin, with very burnt clothes started to fall to the ground. Yin created a Foo-Field which shielded their landing. Mark was already unconscious when she removed the Foo-Field. She also decided to close her eyes as she lay there next to him.

Later…

Mark and Yin woke up to see Nakita and Sally's smiling faces. They looked around and saw they were in Mark's room.

"Good to see you guys are up." Nakita said. "You two better get dressed."

"Why? What's going on?" Yin asked.

"There's going to be a party at New Mobotropolis tonight." Sally said. "It's to celebrate the collapse of the Eggman Empire and also to celebrate my return."

Nakita and Sally then left the room. Mark and Yin noticed a black tux and a bright pink dress on the dresser across from the bed.

Soon…

The Mobius Underground Resistance, their families, and Sally emerged from the portal to find themselves surrounded by the cheering citizens of New Mobotropolis.

"Is it really her?" A citizen asked.

"It is! The Princess has returned!" Another citizen said.

"Really?' A familiar voice to Mark said. He turned and saw an adult blue hedgehog.

"Dad!" Mark ran up to the hedgehog and hugged him.

"Oof! Hey there, son. Your hugs are almost as life-taking as your mom's."

"Sonic." Amy growled, pulling out her hammer.

"Er… which was supposed to be a compliment?" Sonic continued nervously.

"Dad, I want you to meet someone." Mark brought Yin over to Sonic. "Dad, this is my girlfriend Yin."

"You look beautiful, Yin." Sonic said.

Yin blushed.

Later…

Everyone was slow-dancing with their lovers: Amy was with Sonic, Mark was with Yin, Yang with Miley, Lee with Cream, Silver with Jenny, Shadow with Mikaela (the Cat), Nakita with Melody, Casey with Mikaela (Kitsune), Flame with Blaze, Max with Amanda, Kiko with Raye, Dempsey with Lara-Su, Darwin was nervously dancing with Mary, and Gumball was surprisingly dancing with Sally.

"Shadow, can you take me home soon?' Mikaela asked. "My family's probably getting worried."

"Of course."

"Hey, Mark." Nakita said. "With the Eggman Empire gone, does this mean we all go our separate ways?"

"Maybe, but adventure is always out there. However, I'd say the Mobius Underground Resistance is now disbanded."

The party continued on late into the night.


	18. The Playbook

Yin approached Kiko at the mall's food court.

"Hey, Kiko." She greeted. "You see the guy over there wearing the scuba suit?"

She pointed at Gumball wearing scuba gear.

"Are you thinking of talking to him?" She continued.

"Not really."

"Good. He is one of the biggest jerks out there."

"Why?"

"Well…"

Flashback to a few days ago….

Everyone, except Nakita, his sisters, and his friends was relaxing at the dojo the day after the party at New Mobotropolis.

"You know guys." Gumball said. "Everyone seems to be getting girlfriends except me."

"Well, have you tried?' Mark asked.

"No. Because I'm going to be using this!" Gumball pulled out a leathery black book.

"What is that?" Yin asked.

"This, my friends, is the Playbook. Contained within these pages are every scam, con, hustle, hoodwink, gambit, flim-flam, stratagem, and bamboozle I've ever used or ever hope to use to pick up chicks and give 'em the biz."

"'The biz?'" Mark asked. "That's what you call getting laid?"

"All the plays are here." Gumball continued. "From simple ones like 'The Don't Drink That!'…"

**The "Don't Drink That!"…**

Gumball rushes over to a girl about to drink something.

"Whoa, don't drink that!" He said. "I saw someone slip something in there!"

"What? Who?"

"It was that guy." He pointed at Max. Gumball then winked at the reader.

Back to the heroes…

"… To more complicated moves, like 'The Mrs. Wattsfire.'"

**The Mrs. Wattsfire…**

"Okay girls." A sorority girl said to her fellow girls. "Our new house mother is here."

Gumball is dressed as an elderly lady.

"Hello, girls." He said in a female voice. He then winked at the reader.

Back to the heroes…

"Do you really think these would work, Gumball?" Yin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. In fact the one I'm performing tonight, 'The Lorenzo Von Matterhorn,' is a sure-fire way to pick up girls."

Yin then turned to Darwin.

"You know, I think Mary is taking a liking to you Darwin." She said.

"She is?"

"I'll tell you what. I'll try to set you two up for a date."

Later…

Darwin waited patiently at the mall's food court for his date with Mary. But she never showed up.

The next day…

Yin went over to Mary's house to ask her about her not showing up to see Darwin.

"Mary, what the hell?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I meant to show up, but this guy showed up first, and one thing led to another."

"What was this guy's name?" Yin asked threateningly.

"It was Lorenzo Von Matterhorn."

Soon…

There was a knocking on Gumball's door at his house. He opened it to reveal Yin looking extremely pissed off.

"You son of a bitch." She growled.

"Yin, what are you doing here?"

"You had to choose her, didn't you?" She screamed. "You just had to go and ruin Darwin's date!"

"Wait, she was Darwin's date?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she didn't know I was his brother when I did 'The Lorenzo Von Matterhorn.'"

Back to the present…

"What's 'The Lorenzo Von Matterhorn?'" Kiko asked.

"My question exactly." Yin replied.

Flashback…

Okay, what's 'The Lorenzo Von Matterhorn?'" Yin asked.

"Glad you asked." Gumball said.

**The Lorenzo Von Matterhorn…**

Gumball was furiously typing something on a laptop.

"To perform 'The Lorenzo Von Matterhorn,'" Gumball narrated. "You will need: basic knowledge of website design, and a very unique fake name. So think of your fake name right now."

Gumball then started to think.

"Have you got it?"

Gumball gave the thumbs up.

"Good. Now head down to your usual hangout and select your target. Preferably a girl with a real nice… phone."

Gumball then walked over to Mary who was texting.

"Yeah, it's me." Gumball said.

"Do I know you?" Mary asked.

"I'm Lorenzo Von Matterhorn." Gumball held his arms out in demonstration.

"Are you like famous or something?"

"Yes." He chuckled. Mary still looked dumbfounded.

"You really don't know who I am, do you? What a refreshing change of pace…"

"Mary."

"Mary. Once again, I'm Lorenzo Von Matterhorn."

He then walked out.

"Then," Gumball continued. "When you're gone, that's when she'll whip out her phone and do an Internet search for 'Lorenzo Von Matterhorn.' Then she'll find a series of fake websites all devoted to the incredible life of Lorenzo Von Matterhorn. There's the fake business article about Lorenzo, the reclusive billionaire. The fake Explorer's Club newsletter about his balloon trip to the North Pole as a feat of pure daring and imagination. The fake medical journal featuring a heartbreaking story of doctors telling him that penis reduction surgery isn't an option. Then you come back and then…"

Gumball then walked back to Mary.

"So, Mary do you want to go get a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, of course Lorenzo!"

Gumball then winked at the reader.

Back to Yin and Gumball…

Yin hit Barney on the arm hard.

"Ow!"

"I can't believe you! You broke her heart!"

"How? Lorenzo isn't supposed to disappear from that balloon accident until next week. She won't be heartbroken unless she found out."

"Actually…"

Flashback to a few minutes ago….

"Wait, so everything he said was just lies?" Mary asked, starting to tear up.

"Yes! All of it!"

"The business article?"

"Lies!"

"The Mount Everest expedition?"

"Lies!"

"Placing third in laser tag?"

"Lie- oh, wait, that's true. I went to that."

"Everything else?"

"LIES!"

Back to Yin and Gumball…

"I hope you're happy, Yin!"

"Why?"

"Not only did you ruin her for Darwin, you also ruined her for Julio Von Matterhorn, Lorenzo's twin brother. Besides I'm doing 'The He's Not Coming' tonight. Glad you asked."

**The He's Not Coming…**

"For 'The He's Not Coming,' you need a place that is a gathering place for romantics. Once you're in place, just walk up to every single girl and say to them 'He's not coming.' Until finally…"

"He's not coming." Gumball said to a female aquamarine dog. She then started to cry on his shoulder. Gumball then winked at the reader.

Back to Yin and Gumball…

Suddenly Yin's eyes began to glow evilly, music from _The Exorcist _started to play, and lightning could be heard crackling as the fur on her head began to flow upward. From Yin's point of view, Gumball just exploded with a poof.

Back to the present…

"Now that's scary." Max said, shuddering.

"It's my 'you're dead to me' look."

"So what happened next?" Kiko asked.

"Well…"

Flashback…

Gumball ran into the dojo extremely quickly, slamming the front door behind him.

"Code Red, everyone! I repeat, Code Red!"

"What's up?" Yin asked.

"Tonight, I did 'The He's Not Coming' and it was awesome! But when I took the girl to my room, the Playbook was gone! And I know who is responsible for this." He said, while glaring at Yin.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Uh-huh. Al-Qaeda."

"No, Gumball." Yin said. "It was me."

"You son of a bitch." Gumball growled.


	19. The Playbook, Part 2

Yin pulled out the Playbook she stole from Gumball's room.

"How did you steal it?" Amanda asked in amazement.

"The girl he targeted was my friend Lina. She distracted him long enough for me to steal it."

Hey, Nakita." Casey said, handing the fox the Playbook. "Did you see this play?"

Nakita looked at it.

"No!" He said.

**The Nakita Kitsune…**

"My little sister committed suicide recently." Gumball said, looking teary-eyed. The girl he was talking to looked at him with pity. Gumball then winked at the reader.

Back to the others…

"Okay, I'm going to kill Gumball now." Nakita said.

"Already going to do that, Nakita." Yin said.

"What about 'The SNASA?'" Dimitri asked.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked.

"Mark suggested I be a little more social."

**The SNASA…**

"So you're an astronaut?" A girl asked Gumball. He shushed her.

"I'm actually in a top-secret space program called Secret NASA or SNASA."

"Do you go to the moon?"

"No, but I go to the smoon."

"Wow. The smoon."

Back to the others…

"No offense girls," Dimitri said. "But if you fall for that one, then you're a smoron."

Everyone actually cracked up at that joke.

"How about 'The My Penis Grants Wishes?'" Mark asked.

**The My Penis Grants Wishes…**

"So a genie really comes out of there?" A girl asked Gumball, who was dressed as an Arabian prince.

"Only if you rub it hard enough." Gumball replied. He then winked at the reader.

Back to the others…

"What happens next?" Kiko asked.

"He then breaks into song while the furniture comes to life and dances with him." Yang said, reading the play.

"It's not well-planned out. It's no 'Mrs. Wattsfire.'" Mark replied.

"No, I meant in real life."

"That's what's next."

Flashback…

Gumball walked into the dojo, wearing scuba gear.

"Just to let you guys know, I shall be doing one last play called 'The Scuba Diver' on Kiko at the mall."

He then left the dojo.

"That's it. I'm putting the Playbook on the Internet." Yin said. She then turned to Mark. "Mark, could you put the Playbook on the Internet?"

"In a minute, honey. The strangest thing is that I've read this book cover to cover, and there's no play called 'The Scuba Diver.'"

"What? Let me see that, please."

Soon…

"So now you want to know what 'The Scuba Diver' is." Gumball said. "Well, 'The Scuba Diver' _was _onthe last page in the Playbook before I ripped it out just in case."

"Gumball, this has to stop." Yin said. "You'll never be in a good relationship if you keep doing this."

"Yeah, Gumball." Amanda said. "Okay, the costumes are cute, but really this has to stop."

"Guys, scatter! She's watching!" Gumball said, motioning at Kiko.

The others moved to a nearby table.

Yin however walked over to Kiko.

Back to the present…

"…And that brings us to right now." Yin finished.

Everyone then walked over to Gumball.

"Hello, Kiko." Gumball greeted. "My name is Charles Watterson, and I'm…" He paused and then took off the scuba mask. "Look, I'm not who I say I am. I'm sure Yin has told you all the great things about me. Then I am truly sorry for that."

Yin felt moved by Gumball's speech.

"You know, Kiko. Gumball's actually a good guy. You should go get a drink with the real him."

"Alright." Kiko and Gumball got up and headed out of the food court.

Everyone then walked back to their table. Just then, Yin received a text from Gumball.

"What does it say?" Mark asked.

"It says 'Look under your chairs.'"

Everyone did, and Mark pulled out a big yellow envelope. When he opened it, two pages of paper came out.

"what is it, Mark?' Lee asked.

"It's 'The Scuba Diver.'"

**The Scuba Diver…**

"Step One: Tell a meddlesome female friend about the Playbook. Step Two: Run a play on one of her friends, making her so angry she steals the Playbook. Step Three: Put on the scuba suit and say you're going to do one more play called 'The Scuba Diver' at the hot girl at the food court. Your friend, let's call her Yin, goes and talks to the girl and tells her everything about the Playbook. Yin and the target will demand how 'The Scuba Diver' works. Take off your mask and give them some spiel about you deep-seated insecurities, which don't really exist because let's face it, you're awesome. Now Yin will feel bad and talk you up to the target until she agrees to go get a drink with you. And it. Is. On."

Gumball then winked at the reader.

Back to the others…

"You son of a bitch." Yin growled.


	20. Aponycalipse Now

A few days later…

There was a knock on the dojo's door one day. Mark opened it to reveal a female gray wolf wearing a black dress.

"Are you Mark the Hedgehog?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then prepare to die!" She shot a dark energy blast at him, sending him flying.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"My name is Marcela Nighty, and I am the Night Master's daughter!" She declared. Black lightning then flashed behind her.

"Okay." Mark then hit her with a light nose hair attack which sent her to the floor, making her extremely pissed off.

"This isn't the end of it, hedgehog!" She said before turning into a shadow and leaving.

"What was that all about?" Mark asked himself.

Later…

Mark, Max, and Casey were out for a walk in the heart of the city. It was foggy for some reason. Suddenly they could see shadows of four-legged creatures walking towards them.

"Now who are these freaks?" Max asked.

"Wait, they look familiar." Mark studied the creatures before gasping in horror. "Oh, my- HOLY HOOKERS OF ARKVOODLE! Guys, do you know what these 'freaks' are?"

"They're not your typical Dark Egg Legionnaires." Max said.

"For the love of foo, no! They're not even Mobian! They're the enemy! The supreme enemy! The enemy Casey and I defeated in the VG War. Guys, they're Ponies!"

"Ponies?" Casey said in surprise. "Wait, I thought we wiped them all out!"

"I have no explanation! I can hardly believe my eyes! Somehow a few have managed to survive!"

"Well, not for long." Max said. "Attention, Ponies: I am Max Fenix of the Mobius Underground Resistance. This world is the territory of the M.U.R. and your asses belong to me!"

Two groups of Ponies stepped out from the fog. One was led by a female snowy-white unicorn with a flowing mane and a picture of ice crystals on her flank. The other group was led by a female light-blue Earth Pony wearing comically large eyeglasses and also had a picture of the glasses on her flank.

"Resistance is futile!" The unicorn said.

"It's never futile!" Mark said. "Guys, let's kill them all!"

The three charged at the two groups. Casey was in the lead, but when he reached the Ponies, they started to stare at him. His gloves suddenly burst open to reveal hooves, his face started to elongate into a snout, his feet also became hooves, he grew a black mane and tail, his body then became a four-legged form, and a picture of an NES controller appeared on his flank.

Mark and Max stopped moving and looked in horror at their ponified friend.

"Oh…my…foo." Max said.

"Max, we gotta get out of here!" Mark grabbed his friend's arm and ran back to the dojo.

The blue Pony started to go after them, but the unicorn stopped her.

"No, Blurry. We're supposed to return to HQ."

"But Snowy…"

"Orders from the top."

"Fine."

Blurry and Snowy then went off in one direction, their groups following them.

Meanwhile…

Mark and Max ran all the way to the dojo without looking back. They then told their friends about what just happened.

"And he left with them?" Mikaela asked.

The two boys solemnly nodded.

"Well, let's go rescue him!" She said.

"No, little sis." Nakita said. "I can't afford to lose you again."

"So what do we do?' Yin asked.

"I don't know," was all Mark could say. "I just don't know."

Later…

In a hidden underground base, numerous Ponies were piecing together numerous weapon pieces. Meanwhile, a line of captives was being moved along into a machine. On the other end, more Ponies came out.

Observing the whole scene from above was an extremely dark purple unicorn Pony. She wore a dark cloak with a hood over her head. A dark aura surrounded her. From beneath the hood, two glowing purple eyes were visible. The unicorn then lowered herself to the assembly line and removed her hood to reveal an extremely evil-looking Twilight Sparkle.

"Alright, break time." She said. All the Ponies immediately stopped working and looked up in surprise.

"Alright, break time's over. Chop, chop." She evilly laughed. She then noticed someone approach.

"Look who's here." She said.

"Hi, Twilight." Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard said.

"Hi, sweetie." She said. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful. I did just what you told me. I sent the Ponies abroad. You'll have hooffuls of brand new Pony slaves!"

"Such a good boy. And after you finish off that Kitsune boy, there will be nobody out there to save them."

"Exactly! Wait, you want to swing that one by me again?"

"Idiot! Those people look up to him! He's the one key to our downfall!"

"But he's just one guy…"

"What are you afraid of? Show some guts! Or do you want to end up like your brother?"

She pointed up to an ant wearing armor dangling from the ceiling.

"Hey, brother." The ant said. "Good to see you."

"Think about it." Twilight said. "An empire of your own, just for the taking."

"Let's do it!" Carl said manically.

"That's my boy!"

The two evilly laughed.

"Oh, are you hungry? " Twilight asked. "Can I get you something? You look thin."

"Oh, no. I gotta go. Bye, Twilight. Oh, bye bro."

"So long brother. Good luck with your dastardly plans."

As Carl left, Twilight evilly chuckled to herself.

"Soon, the Multiverse will be mine."


	21. New Allies and New Threats

The heroes were still discussing on how to rescue Casey and get rid of the Ponies. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Amanda answered it and was extremely surprised. There were two blue cats, one male and the other female. The male one had dark blue fur while the female was light blue. Both were dressed in soccer uniforms.

"Hey, sis." The dark blue cat said, hugging her.

"Davino! You and Dahlia are back early."

"Thought we would surprise you." Dahlia said. "And I see you have some new friends."

After introductions were made, Davino and Dahlia were brought up to date about the current events.

"So how are we going to deal with the Ponies?" Davino asked.

"We're discussing that right now." Mark replied.

"Well, Davino and I got back from our world soccer tour." Dahlia said. She was carrying a paper bag. "And we brought souvenirs."

After distributing presents to Yin, Yang, Max, and Amanda, Mary came from the basement.

"I've finished it, guys." She said.

"Finished what?" Miley asked.

"Mark told me to work on these blueprints he gave me."

Everyone followed her downstairs. Standing in one corner was a machine that looked suspiciously like…

"A roboticizer?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"No. It looks like one though." Mary proudly said. "Mark said it's supposed to make us immune to the Ponies' hypnosis."

"I drew up the plans right after the VG War in case there was another Pony uprising."

"Will it work?" Yin asked.

"I sure hope so."

Mark then stepped into the machine. Mary turned it one. The chamber was illuminated by a bright light. When it cleared, Mark was still himself. Mary then turned on a device.

"It's designed to generate a duplicate of the Ponies' hypnosis." Mary explained.

She aimed the device at Mark's eyes. A few minutes passed, and nothing happened.

"It works!" Mary said gleefully.

Soon…

After everyone had got the immunity, there was an explosion upstairs. Everyone rushed up to the living room to reveal the two Ponies from the previous day.

"Oh, you two." Mark said.

"Don't get snippy with us." The unicorn said.

"Yeah, we're here to settle some unfinished business with you and your blue rabbit freak." The earth Pony said.

"Freak?" Max screamed in anger. "And having huge glasses is not freakish?"

"At least it's creative!" The Pony snapped back.

"Well, I was on deviantart first!" The two then butted heads. Mark and the unicorn broke up the fighting.

"Let's get back to the serious stuff please." Mark said to the author.

"Indeed." The unicorn said. "First off, my name is Snowy and my *cough* impulsive friend here is Blurry Hooves."

"I heard that!"

"Enough talk. Let's fight." Mark said.

"We're not here to fight. We're here to negotiate."

"About what?" Yin asked suspicion in her voice.

"About a peaceful surrender." Snowy said in a reassuring voice.

"Well, we have a message for your leader: HELL NO!" Mark said.

"Can we just ponify them now?" Blurry asked her companion.

"Yes. Now we ponify them."

But when they stared in Mark's eyes, they saw nothing happen to him.

"Wh-what?" The two asked in surprise.

"You think we don't learn from our mistakes? We're immune to your creepy cuteness now. Let's kill them both!"

Suddenly Snowy and Blurry were stunned by the last part of Mark's sentence.

"What's wrong? Frozen by fear of our awesomeness?" Yang asked.

"You… You were there." Blurry stammered.

"Yes. Yes, I was." Mark replied. "I was the one who led it."

"What are you two talking about?" Amanda asked.

"This hedgehog hunted most of our friends to extinction!" Snowy said angrily.

"He what?" Yin asked.

"I was the one who ended the VG War by doing a direct assault on the Ponies' leader, Princess Celestia herself."

Flashback…

Dark clouds filled the skies of Canterlot as the remaining Ponies prepared for battle.

"Your end is at hand now, Ponies!" A voice boomed. The guards saw a green hedgehog wearing a silk robe and a sadistic grin. "Once your precious Princess is dead, you will cease to exist!"

"You're alone here." Celestia said from a balcony. "You have no chance against all of us."

"Which is why I'm initiating… Plan Z!"

There was a rumbling that was felt by everyone. Celestia looked up in horror. Everyone below started to panic as they saw the shadow of a four-headed serpentine creature. One of the heads burst into the castle and bit Princess Luna's head off. Celestia hurried back inside and opened a passageway to allow Twilight and her friends (including Snowy and Blurry) to escape. Each of the four heads then grabbed Celestia. The eight Ponies could hear her screaming as the heads tore her apart.

Back to the present…

"You almost wiped us to extinction!" Snowy said angrily.

"And I'll be happy to finish the job!" Mark said. "And you two will be the first snacks for my pet if you don't' get the hell out of here now!"

"Fine. But this isn't over." Blurry and Snowy retreated to their hideout.

Later…

Yang and Gumball were at Carl's front door. They've been hearing some strange noises coming from his house.

"What's this?" Gumball asked looking at a button labeled "Entrance to Evil Pony Hideout." Gumball pushed it, and the two fell down a trapdoor. They then saw a huge factory with Ponies piecing together weapon parts.

"OMF." Yang said.

"It's looks so evil."

"Can I look now please?" They heard a female voice say. The two turned around to see Carl walking with an evil-looking purple unicorn who had her right arm over her eyes.

"Not yet, Twilight."

"Oh, you're an evil little boy."

Carl then removed Twilight's arm to show her a badass looking battle tank. The license plate on one of them read PSYCHO HORSIE.

"For me?" Twilight said in gleeful surprise.

"Um, boss?' A gray, derpy-eyed Pegasus asked Twilight. "Is this the right thing to do? I mean do we really have to make everyone like us?'

Twilight responded by kicking the Pegasus into the ponification machine. There was a loud explosion and the Pegasus screaming.

"Of course it is, Derpy!"

Yang and Gumball looked in horror. Yang then silently Chaos Controlled back to the dojo.

Soon…

"So Carl's in cahoots with them?" Dahlia asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and he's built these super tanks that are going to ponify us all!" Yang said.

"I have an idea." Gumball said. "Let's go somewhere safe!"

"No." Mark said. "We can't run now. If we don't do something about the Ponies, no one will. Come on, let's fight back!"

"Fighting never solved anything." Cream said.

"Quitting won't do you much good either." Master Yo said. "I'll tell you that."

"Master Yo?" Davino and Dahlia asked.

"Davino? Dahlia? You two are back?"

"Yeah, and we're ready to help." Dahlia said.

"Come on guys. Let's give those horses an old-school beating!" Yo said.

Everyone cheered.


	22. Twilight's Dark Secret

No one slept that night, fearing another Pony attack. The next morning, everyone was very sleepy. Suddenly a loud scream perked everyone up. Mark, Yang, Lee, and Max rushed outside to see a white female cat being threatened by Ponies. Mark and Lee made quick work of the Ponies and rushed the girl inside. Max and Yang saw a red rabbit in peril as well. They quickly got him inside the dojo as well, slamming the door behind them. The Ponies tried to get in, but they couldn't get past the front gate for some reason.

Inside…

After the cat and rabbit introduced themselves as Fairyfoo and Manick respectively, everyone went back to their usual Pony watcher positions.

Later…

Carl was asleep in bed when he felt someone dragging something heavy on his chest. He woke up and found himself face-to-face with Twilight Sparkle.

"Relax. It's me, Twilight."

"How did you get in here?"

"I came up the air shaft. I know you don't want anyone here to see me." There was a Twilight-shaped hole in Carl's wall.

"What do you want?"

"Someone's saving them!" She said.

"What?"

"Someone is foiling my kidnappings! And they're laughing at you."

"Who? And are you sure they're not laughing with me?"

"Yes."

"So what if one crazy fanatic beats up a few Ponies."

"Think. Use the tiny brain of yours. Today, it's just one person and then tomorrow everyone gets the idea. Then what happens to you?"

An evil dark creature began to come out of Twilight.

"Okay, okay! No need to show your true form to me. Just stick to the purple puppet. We need to find this guy and stop him."

The creature went back into Twilight.

"Not stop him." Twilight said. "Crush him. Destroy him! Make him fear the name of Dark Gaia! Oh, by the way, I brought you a little something for your nightstand."

Twilight handed Carl a photo frame with the words "World's Best Dictator" engraved on it.

Outside Carl's room, Blurry and Snowy overheard the whole conversation.

"I knew something was up with Twilight!" Blurry said.

"Yes, and now we have to warn that hedgehog."

Meanwhile…

Yang's head was poking out from the kitchen counter. He was dressed up to look like a skull.

"Okay, you set? Yu got the plan down" Max asked.

"I think so." Yang responded. "I am a skull. I sit here and I am a skull."

"And when Mark gets here- Oh, he's coming!" Max moved out of sight just as Mark came into the kitchen eating a bag of chips. Yang then did a simple "Rah!" Mark then started to scream at the top of his lungs and started to hit Yang with the bag of chips.

"Hey, Mark, what are you doing?" Yang asked as Mark kept hitting him with the bag.

Mark then ran off in a panic. Max reappeared.

"Man, that guy is spooky." Max said.

"Yeah, he was really hitting me with those things."

"Yeah, I think he was really- Oh Yang, look out!"

Mark came back with a baseball bat and starting Yang with it.

"Mark, it's Yang! It's Yang!"

Mark then ran off again.

"Is he gone?" Yang asked painfully.

"I think so- Oh, no Mark, for the love of foo, don't!"

Mark was now carrying a bag of golf clubs. He pulled out one and was about to hit Yang with it, but then put it away. He pulled out another one, but also put it away.

"See, that's it- OH, NO! MARK, DON'T HIT HIM WITH THE DRIVER!" Max screamed.

Mark pulled out a golf driver and almost hit Yang, but Max stopped him and started to admire it.

"Max!" Yang said.

"Oh, sorry. Mark, it's Yang!"

"But he was a skull… He was screaming…" Mark said, calming down.

"Yes, Yang screamed."

"It was just a joke Mark." Yang said. "Like this: Rah!"

Mark started to scream at the top of his lungs again, and started to hit Yang with the driver again. The girls were just looking at the scene with awkward looks on their faces.

"Boys." Yin muttered.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Mark stopped screaming and answered it. He saw Blurry and Snowy looking concerned.

"What do you two want?"

"Green hedgehog," Snowy started. "We only came here to warn you. Twilight's possessed by someone named Dark Gaia."

"Dark Gaia? How?"

"We don't know." Snowy continued. "All we know is that he/she's targeting you and that Kitsune friend of yours."

"We need to leave now, though. Twilight knows the activities of every Pony, because she's the leader."

"Then hurry."

Snowy and Blurry ran quickly back to their base.

Soon…

Just as Snowy and Blurry entered the base, they found Twilight looking at them sternly.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got a pair of dirty little traitors."

"You're not our leader." Snowy said.

"Oh, but I am. And you will see that after you two go through a few… changes."

A few minutes later…

Snowy and Blurry now had wings and in Blurry's case also had a horn.

"You two are my first alicorn experiments. Now who is you master?"

"You are, mistress." The two said in monotone unison.


	23. MST3K Dream

That night…

Mark and Max were on guard duty that night. Trying to stay awake, they put on one of their favorite TV shows "Mystery Science Theater 3000." After finishing "Time of the Apes," they put on "Mighty Jack." That's when they started to feel drowsy. Halfway through "The Violent Years," they fell asleep.

Both of them had an extremely weird dream. (They're dreaming the same thing.) They dreamed they found themselves on the Satellite of Love, the main setting of MST3K. Well, Max was anyway. Mark was in Deep 13 with the Night Master and Carl. Max saw that Yin, Yang, and Yuck were also in the dream. Mark however was working as a temp worker for the two villains.

"Say, what's the deal with the guy and those cute rabbits?" Mark heard himself say, though he didn't know why he said that.

"Will you just go back to reorganizing the lair?" Carl asked.

"Well, Max your movie today is 'Mitchell.'" The Night Master said. "It stars Joe Don Baker."

"You guys watch Joe Don Baker?" Mark asked.

"Just send the movie, Carl." The Night Master said.

On the S.O.L. lights began to flash, there was rumbling, and an alarm blared.

"Oh, we've got Movie Sign!" Yang and Yuck said.

Later…

After doing about 20 minutes of riffing, Max, Yang, and Yuck were back on the bridge wearing mountain climbing gear. They then went to one part of the ship, leaving Yin alone. She decided to see what the Mads were up to.

In Deep 13, Mark was still reorganizing the villains' things.

"Don't worry, sir." Carl said. "I knew when we brought him on, we had to eliminate him. That's half the fun."

"Yes, Carl. But how? These things must be done delicately." The Night Master evilly laughed.

Yin just stood there, dumbfounded.

Carl and the Night Master then leaned in closer to each other.

"After all, he knew this was a temporary situation." Carl said.

"Yes, and now I want this temporary situation taken care of permanently."

They both evilly laughed.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Carl asked.

"He's been a canker sore on my gum line for too long."

"The way he struts around like he owns the place."

"Let's use Method Number 53. Hm?"

"Yes. Elegant, painful."

"Leaves nothing behind, but the great smell of brute."

They both laughed again.

"Let's do it now!" Carl said.

"No, patience my little henchman. Let's wait until after the experiment."

"Yes, let's make him wait for it."

"And then our little be-jump-suited fool is history!"

Mark looked at them.

"Get back to work!" The Night Master shouted.

"Jumpsuit! Fool!" Yin screamed. "Oh, my foo! They're going to kill Max! What can I do to save him?"

Just then Movie Sign flashed again.

Later…

Yin was working out equations on a whiteboard to think of a way to get Max off the S.O.L. She then had an idea. She contacted Deep 13 again. Mark answered it.

"Mark, we need to get Max off the ship." She said worriedly.

"That's amazing, Yin. Well, we've got to do something. Here's a manifest for the Satellite of Love. Maybe there's something here that can help." He held up a clipboard. "Well, I assume you tried to gain control of the escape pod in Dock 14."

"Yeah- There's an escape pod in Dock 14?"

"According to this, there's a single occupant escape pod called the deux ex machina."

"How could I miss that?"

"I wouldn't blame you, Yin. Apparently it's in a box labeled 'Hamdingers.'"

"Well, no wonder we didn't see it. Nobody likes hamdingers. So how do we get him down?"

"I don't know. These clowns must have control."

He pulled out the operations manual for the ship. "It says that the pod is controlled remotely by the techtronic panel, which must be this thing. If direct access from the satellite is desired, security key must be inserted into the panel and security code must be entered."

"Carl must have the key. He loves keys."

"Well, that's great, Yin. Hey, Carl, can I borrow you keys?"

"Sure." Carl's voice said. Mark was then tossed a set of keys. He inserted the key into the panel and entered the code.

"Okay, you have direct control of the Satellite. You're on your own, Yin."

"Thanks Mark. You know you're kind of cute."

Later…

Alarms were blaring when the three guys got out of the theater.

"Twenty seconds to expulsion!" Yin said.

"Yin, can you turn all these lights off?" Max asked.

"Fine. Expulsion now!" There was a jet of steam that sent Max falling into a trapdoor in the floor.

"What the hell?" Yuck asked. "What was that?"

"Yeah, where's Max?" Yang said.

"I can explain everything." Yin said. "Cambot, give me Rocket Number 9!"

Outside in space, a hatch opened to reveal a box of hamdingers.

"Hey, there's a prize inside that box of hamdingers: an escape pod." Yang said.

Suddenly an image of Max appeared on the Hexfield view screen.

"Hey, guys. I'm on my way to Earth."

"But what about us?" Yang asked.

"You guys will be alright." Max said. Suddenly, confetti was thrown into the image to look like radio static. "Listen I'm losing connection. I gotta go." The Hexfield then closed.

"So Max is gone." Yuck "You know what that means: I'm in charge."

"You think they'll send us a new guy?" Yin asked.

"Oh, they're bound to." Yuck said. "But until then… PANIC EVERYBODY!" All three rabbits started to do so.

In Deep 13, Carl was just speechless. The Night Master then came in, wearing a bathrobe.

"Nothing like a good shower to feel new again." He said. "What's up, Carl?"

"Not much, sir. Inventory's out of control, floor needs mopping, Max escaped from the Satellite of Love."

"Well, I'm sure we can- WHAT? Max escaped from the Satellite of Love?"

"I should start mopping that floor now."

"Carl, my towel and your behind have an appointment. But first we have to rescue Max." He started typing in the computer. "Carl, he's safely landed in the Australian Outback!"

"Well, I hoped he landed on Yahoo Sirius."

"You got a point there." The Night Master then grabbed Carl by the collar. "Carl, can't you see we're ruined? What are we going to do now?"

"We could send a new guy into space."

"Who are we going to find at this time?"

"Hey, could you guys sign my time card?" Mark asked, suddenly appearing between them.

The two villains started to evilly laugh at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Carl?"

"Yeah, you're not going to sign his time card, are you?"

"I'll sign your time card. In fact, I think you're going to be working for me for a long time. Push the button, Carl."

The scene then went to black.

"Say Mark, what size jumpsuit do you wear?" The Night Master asked.

At that moment, both Mark and Max snapped their eyes open. They then looked at each other with awkward looks.

"Did we just dream the same thing?" Max asked.

"Did your dream involve hamdingers?"

"Yeah."

"Then we did dream the same thing."

"Oh, it's morning already.

"And not a Pony in sight."


	24. A New and Unexpected Ally

**For you Canadian readers, if this is offensive, then I am sorry. It's just that the MST3K Canada Song is so funny.**

"Well, we're taking those Ponies down very soon." Mark said.

"Yeah, like those Canadians." Yang said.

Suddenly, Darwin blew a whistle and was dressed as a Mountie.

"Enough! There's been enough Canada bashing for far too long! I say no more!"

"Don't you mean 'no more, eh?'" Mark playfully said.

"Stop it! Let's offer our friends of the Great White North this tribute song!"

Piano music started to play.

Darwin: _Oh, I wish I was back in old Canada_

_A land which I never shall lampoon!_

_How I pine for the ice covering Lake Manitoba,_

_And the beauty that is Saskatoon!_

Mark: Oh, I got one.

_Oh, I wish I was stuck in the hills of Alberta,_

_Drinking bear with some big dumb guy trapping fur!_

_As he scraped and he chiseled all the moose dung off his boots,_

_I would learn that he's the Prime Minister!_

Darwin: Oh, stop that!

Yang: _Oh, I wish I was in the land that gave us Peter Jennings,_

_Alanis Morissette, Mike Myers, too!_

Darwin: Yeah!

Yang: _No, I take that back, I wouldn't go there even if you paid me,_

_Oh, Canada, you are a place I must eschew!_

Darwin: Now, this NOT in the spirit I intended!

Mark: Oh, come on, give in! I mean, after all, they gave us Ed the Sock, and Rush!

Yang: Yeah, what are you defending? They're such feebs!

Darwin: Okay, I'll try!

Mark: All right! Good man!

Darwin: _Oh, I wish I was blowing up Prince Edward Island,_

_And going on to bomb Ontario, heh, heh!_

_The destruction of Canada and all of its culture, _

_Is by far my fav-o-rite scenario!_

Mark: Okay, well that's a little harsh.

Darwin: No, no, you were right Mark, this is much more fun!

_Just where the hell does Canada get off sharing a border_

_With countries far superior to it?_

Yang: Yikes!

_Darwin: Why, you lousy, francophonic bacon-loving bastards,_

_Your country's just a giant piece of sh-_

At that moment, Mark and Yang covered Darwin's mouth. Manick applauded at their performance.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen since I lost my sister." He said.

"What happened to her?" Mark asked.

"The Ponies took her from me." He said coldly.

"Whoa. That must be harsh for you." Yang said. "One of our friends was also taken by the Ponies."

"Well, my sister gave me this before she was ponified." Manick reached into the backpack he was carrying, and pulled out a shut-down broken robot with female characteristics.

"She told me to try to fix her up, but I got nowhere."

"Let me see what I can do." Mary said, taking the robot out of Manick's hands. "This might take a while for me to fix."

She then carried the robot to the basement.

"So what do we do?" Manick asked.

"Well," Lee said. "It just so happens I've written a topical satirical revue that we call…"

"Supercalafragalistic-expialawacky!" Mark, Yang, Max, and Lee said at once.

Mark (dressed like Uncle Sam): _I'm the government,_

_I'm the government,_

_I'm filled with bloats and perks._

_I'm the government,_

_I'm the government,_

_I'm the reason nothing works._

Lee: Boy I tell you, it's not easy bein' the working man, but at least I've earned an honest day's wage and I can-

Mark: Thank you! (Takes money out of Lee's hand)

Lee: Hey!

Yang (holding a revolver): _I'm the crime bill: Bang, Bang!_

_I'm the crime bill: Bang, Bang!_

_I get shot at every day._

_I'm the crime bill: Bang, Bang!_

_I'm the crime bill: Bang, Bang!_

_I'm opposed by the NRA. Bang, Bang!_

Max (Dressed and speaking as a little kid): Hello Mr. Senator. My daddy's out of work, and he says it's because of the deficit. So I saved some money in my piggy bank, and I'm going to give it to you to lower the deficit. If an 8 year old kid can save money, how come the government can't?

Max: _Honk, honk!_

Yang: _Beep, beep!_

Max and Yang: _Government gridlock!_  
>All: <em>Honk, honk!<em>  
>Yang: <em>Beep, beep!<br>_All: _Government gridlock!_

Max: _There's a traffic jam at the Congress intersection,_

Lee: _But the light is red unless there's an election!_

Mark: _Government sure can get tacky,_

All: _It's Supercalafragalistic-expialawacky!_

Everyone applauded at the four's performance. Mary then came back up carrying the robot which looked all fixed-up.

"That was quick." Manick said.

"I know." She replied. She then turned the robot on. Her eyes went on with dark pink light.

"Zimjra, reporting for duty!" She said gleefully. She then looked around. "Where am I? Where's Amlly?"

"Zimjra," Manick said. "Amlly's been taken by the Ponies."

"What? Those four-legged bitches!"

"Well, you'll probably get your revenge soon." Mark said. "Fiona's going on an infiltration mission later today, and she wants two companions. She's already chosen Amanda as one of them. Maybe you could tag along, Zimjra."

"I'd love to!"

Suddenly Zimjra's eyes projected a hologram of Sally Acorn.

"How are you doing that?" Manick asked in surprise.

"I also gave her a few upgrades." Mary said.

"What's up, Sal?" Mark asked.

"Not good, Mark! The Ponies have invaded New Mobotropolis!" There was a banging noise in the background.

"Oh, no! They've broken through to the bunker! Get away!"

The hologram then went to static. The last thing they saw was a brown Pony with a red tail and mane. The mane was arranged in Sally's hairstyle.

Later…

Fiona, Amanda, and Zimjra were observing the entrance to one of the new Pony camps that just sprung up a few days ago. The front gate was guarded by several guards.

"So how do we get past the gate?" Amanda asked.

"I'll help you guys." A familiar voice said. The three girls saw a light green Pegasus with a white mane and tail trot up to them. He had a strange symbol on his flank that looked like some sort of cross.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked.

"Girls, it's me." The Pony said in a familiar voice.

"Mark?" Fiona asked.

A flash of light later, and Mark the Hedgehog was standing in the Pony's place.

"How did you do that?" Amanda asked.

"I created sort of a holographic disguise for all of us. I've nicknamed it the Holobob."

He detached a remote-like device from his belt and handed it to Fiona. She turned it on, and with another flash of light, a bright red earth Pony was standing in the fox's place. Her mane and tail were a darker red.

"Nicely done, Mark." Fiona said.

Mark then turned to Amanda and Zimjra.

"Oh, no." Amanda said, shaking her head. "I'd rather be caught dead looking like one of those things."

"I know that. That's why you and Zimjra are going to be acting as prisoners."

Soon…

The disguised Mark and Fiona led Amanda and Zimjra in chains.

"Do you two have to tug our chains that hard?" Amanda asked painfully.

"Sorry. Have to make it convincing." Mark said.

"Orthopox!" A guard said to Mark. "The Commander wants to see you!"

"Orthopox?" Fiona asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I had to make a believable-sounding name, okay?" He then went over to the Pony who called him.

"Looks like we're on our own now, girls." Fiona said.

Mark followed the Pony to a building that looked like a very familiar cottage. He was ushered in.

"The Pony you requested is here, Madam." The guard said.

"Good," A quiet, but stern voice said from behind a chair. "You may go."

"But, ma'am…"

"No 'buts.' This is a private matter."

"As you wish." The Pony then left.

"Hello, 'Pox.' Or should I say Mark?" The chair swiveled around to reveal a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. She was stroking a bunny like Blofeld from James Bond does with his cat.

"Fluttershy?" Mark said in surprise. "You're the Commander?"

"Yes, yes I am. There's no need for your disguise anymore. Although I'd have to say it was really convincing."

"You're too kind."

"Well, kindness is my specialty."

Mark then transformed back to his normal hedgehog form.

"So why did you call me?"

"I-I need your help, Mark."

"With what?"

"It's Twilight. She's been acting all psycho since Celestia, um… died."

"Well, she is possessed by an ancient hellbeast that feeds on negative emotions."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get Twilight back to her senses."

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Well, I kind of hoped that you would um… take me back?"

"You're still obsessing?"

She sadly nodded and then hung her head low.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. But I already have a girlfriend."

"I see."

"Hey now, don't scowl so much. I'm sure you'll find someone to settle down with eventually. Just keep believing."

Mark then assumed his disguise once more and headed out.

Meanwhile…

"Fiona, these Ponies are making me feel sick." Amanda said. "Can I kill at least one?"

"Not yet. When we confront them at their base, then you can go crazy on them."

"Fine." Amanda pouted.

"Ooh, ooh!" An annoying female voice said. The three saw a pink earth Pony bouncing up and down in front of them. "Some new prisoners! So exciting!"

"Can I at least kill her now?" Amanda said.

"Already taken care of!" A voice said. Everyone saw Amy Rose and Nicole charging toward the pink Pony.

"You've been telling too many bad jokes, Pinkamena!" Amy said. The two mothers began to lay a beating on her. Amanda broke out of her chains, and joined in the fun. Soon, there was a dead and brutally injured Pinkie Pie at the feet at the half-psycho ladies.

"I think we should go now." Fiona said.

"But what about Mark?" Zimjra asked.

"I'll catch up later." Mark's voice said from the communicator. "Just take Mom and Mrs. Watterson with you."

"Alright." Fiona threw a smoke bomb onto the ground which confused all the Ponies and allowing the five girls to escape.


	25. Suppertime

Mark and Yin were enjoying a sunset stroll in the city. No Pony dared to try to attack them, due to their previous victories.

"The sky is just beautiful, Mark." Yin said.

"But it won't last if we don't stop the Ponies."

Suddenly, they both hunched over in pain. Mark looked up to see the full moon look down at them.

"Aw, pellets." Yin said. The two then ran into the nearest entrance of the woods. Halfway to the cave, they fell to the ground. Not wanting to destroy their clothes, they quickly stripped and left their clothes on the ground. Their transformations were then finished. They quickly ran to the cave where they found the other Werebeasts waiting outside.

"It's about time you two got here." Nightshade said.

"Sorry if we couldn't be romantic while the world is falling to ruin." Yin said.

"What was that just now?" A voice said suddenly. Everyone went into the cave, while music started to play in the background. They all hid in the shadows when a rainbow-maned Pegasus poked her head into the cave.

"Is anybody there?" She asked.

Nightshade: _Hey, little lady, hello._

"Who's there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Nightshade: _You're looking cute as can be._

"Is this a joke?"

Nightshade: _You're lookin' mighty sweet._

Nightshade then revealed himself to the shocked Pegasus, gleefully chuckling the whole time.

"I don't believe it." She said.

"Believe it, baby." Nightshade said. "It talks."

"Am I dreaming this?"

"No. And you ain't in Kansas either."

"Something's not right here."

"I need me some food in the worst way. Look at my waist. I'm thinning up. I'm a goner, honey!"

Nightshade: _Come on and give me a drink!_

"I don't know if I should."

Nightshade: _Hey, little lady, be nice._

"Well, you do look a little thin."

Nightshade: _Don't need no glass or no ice._

"I'll get something for you."

Nightshade: _Don't need no twist of lime._

"Here I go."

Nightshade: _And now it's SUPPERTIME!_

Nightshade threw her to the ground and dragged her back to the cave. Soon there were sounds of growling, screaming, and crunching. The screams were silenced soon after, but the crunching continued.

The next morning…

The group woke up feeling full for some reason. They then headed back to the dojo to get dressed and prepare for the upcoming battle. Mark and Yin however trekked back to get the clothes they left behind the previous night.

"Are all the battle plans set, Yin?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Yin said distantly.

"What's wrong?"

"You foo'd up a Pony?" She said.

"In my defense, I was a Pony at the time as well."

"Is there any one you haven't done it with?"

"Yin, that was before I met you. Fluttershy didn't know I have a girlfriend now. I love you, Yin."

Yin's look softened. She then hugged Mark gleefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry I got all jealous at your ex-Pony girlfriend."

"It's alright. Fluttershy's almost like you in a way."

After getting dressed, they headed back to the dojo to join their friends.


	26. Preparations for War

The next night…

Mark, Yin, Max, and Amanda were enjoying some quality time by the lake in their Were forms.

Meanwhile…

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash found themselves stuck in a white void. Their wounds were healed for some reason. And the "Bowser Time" theme from Mario Party 7 kept playing.

"Where are we?" Dash asked.

"You're in Fanfiction limbo." An ethereal voice said.

"Who's there?" Dash asked.

"I'm the Author of this story. Pinkie Pie! You're so lame, I'm gonna give you another chance!"

"Another chance at what?" Pinkie asked.

"At life. Only except make the wrong choices again, and you'll end up here again. And I won't be so forgiving next time."

There was a flash of light which blinded the two Ponies.

"Hey what about me?" Derpy Hooves asked the Author.

"None of the characters care about you!" The Author said. "You're the Jar Jar of Equestria!"

Meanwhile…

The four Werebeasts suddenly felt something poke them. They then began to feel drowsy. Just before passing out, they several voices.

"Let's get 'em to Equestria." A voice with a cowboy accent said.

Later…

The four were coming out of their tranquilized slumber to find themselves in what appeared to be some sort of war bunker.

"Where are we, Mark?" Yin asked.

"I don't know."

"You're in Equestria." A familiar voice said. The four Werebeasts turned their heads to see Fluttershy wearing a white suit.

"Fluttershy? What's with the Colonel Sanders look?"

"Ask the Author." She said.

"Wait, how can she understand us?" Max asked.

"Silly wolf-rabbit thing. I understand the language of all animals."

"Why aren't we at your house?" Mark asked.

"It's gone. Along with the rest of the place. After the Princesses died, the color drained from the land and everything began to fall apart. Twilight became all crazy with revenge against you and became increasingly angry. One day she was different. She was all dark, her personality changed for the worse, and she began a campaign for universal dominance. Most of the Ponies followed her, but I knew that wasn't Twilight. So I built this bunker as a base of operations. I sent my top two commanders to bring you four here."

"That'll be us, darling." A white unicorn said. She had a purple mane and tail, and had three diamonds on her flank.

"Me too." An orange Pony with a blonde mane and tail wearing a cowboy hat said. She had three apples on her flank.

"Good to see you two again." Mark said.

"What did he say?" The orange Pony said.

"He said it was nice to see you two again, Applejack." Fluttershy translated.

Just then, there was rumbling. A yellow earth Pony ran into the bunker.

"What's up, lil' sis?" applejack asked.

"It's not good." She panted.

Everyone ran outside to see dark clouds looming overhead and a floating dark fortress hovering above the group.

"Is that bad?" An orange Pegasus asked.

"Have you ever known dark, boiling ominous clouds to be a good thing, Scootaloo?" The white unicorn said.

"I guess not, Rarity."

"Behold!" A scary-looking hologram of a cockroach's head appeared in front of the castle. "It is I, Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard! Soon you all bow before me! Carl, C-A-R-L!"

"What's wrong with you head?" Fluttershy asked. "It looks ridiculous."

Inside the fortress…

"What? My head is awesome, I tell you! Fear it! FEAR MY GIANT FLOATING HEAD!"

"See," A big red earth Pony said to him. "I told you the head isn't scary enough."

"Silence, Big Mac! You're spoiling my evil mood."

Back outside…

"I, Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, have come to arrest the traitors to the supreme empress Twilight Sparkle!"

"Well, you and your friends have no power here." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, is that so? We'll just see about that! Minions!"

Several alicorns materialized in front of the heroes. The Werebeasts got into battle stances. They and Fluttershy's companions began to beat up the alicorns. While they were fighting, Carl grabbed Fluttershy and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. When the four Werebeasts were done with the fighting, they saw Fluttershy was gone.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Mark asked.

"I think that cockroach guy took her." The yellow earth Pony said.

"Darn it, Apple Bloom." Applejack said. "Why didn't you speak up?"

"Sorry."

"Someone put a tracker on that fortress!" Rarity shouted.

"On it!" Scootaloo said. She tried to zoom up to the fortress but could only reach halfway. Suddenly, someone gave her a boost. She turned around and saw Rainbow Dash pushing her towards the fortress.

"Go long, Scootaloo!" Dash cheered on. Scootaloo reached the bottom of the fortress and placed a tracker on it before falling towards the ground. Thankfully Rainbow Dash caught her, before she went splat.

On the ground, the four Werebeasts turned back into their normal forms as the sun started to come up.

"How?" Rarity asked in surprise. "How can the sun rise when Celestia is dead?"

"Maybe Equestria knows that its torment is almost over." Mark suggested.

"Well, we need to rescue Fluttershy." Yin said.

"We're pinpointing the fortress's location right now." A younger white unicorn said, holding a mini-radar screen in her mouth. Mark took it from her.

"Okay, Carl has retreated back into your world, guys." Mark said to the other three.

"Amanda and I will go rescue her." Max said. "You and Yin should get ready."

"Agreed." Mark said. "Okay, ladies. Follow me."

"Wait, you're taking them along?" Amanda asked in disgust.

"Sorry, Amanda. But we're going to need all the help we can get."

Later…

Fluttershy was being held prisoner in the tallest tower of Carl's fortress which was now grounded.

"You're going to get away with this, Carl." She said.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to save you? My fortress is undetectable!"

"Sir!" A gray earth Pony wearing glasses said. "We found this below the castle." She held up the tracker.

"Undetectable, huh?" Fluttershy smirked.

"Oh, shut up your mouth!" He turned to the grey Pony and her partner, a light pink earth Pony with a diamond tiara picture on her flank. "I want you two to guard her. Make sure she doesn't leave."

"Right." The pink Pony said.

Outside…

Two alicorn guards were stationed outside the fortress's gate. Suddenly, they saw a blue rabbit-wolf hybrid and a yellow-orange cat running towards them. The guards looked dumbfounded because it looked like the same shot of the two running towards them, until finally…

"Ha, ha!" Amanda said, stabbing one of the guards. Max and Amanda then ran inside.

"Hey." The other guard said.

Max and Amanda continued to stab Ponies throughout the fortress on their way up to the tallest tower. Just before they reached the stairs, Max slashed his sword at a random torch. They finally barged into the room and killed Silver Spoon.

"Now you're not supposed to be here-" Diamond Tiara also got stabbed before she could finish her sentence.

"Let's get out of here, Fluttershy." Max said. The Pegasus then trotted over to her saviors and the three then teleported.

Meanwhile…

Mark was preparing at the dojo. Suddenly, a dark energy blast sent him flying into the backyard. He looked up and saw the female gray wolf that attacked him earlier.

"Oh, you again. What's your deal, lady?"

"I told you already. I'm the Night Master's daughter! And you will pay for killing him!"

"Why? Just because I do better yo mama jokes than him?"

"Don't mock me!"

"Really, that's how he died. He lost a yo mama fight to me. Now, um…"

"Marcela."

"Marcela. Can you try to kill me after my friends and I take care of the Ponies? It's kind of a big deal."

"Wait, you're fighting Ponies?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want in. But just this one time. After this, it's back to trying to kill you."

Just then, there was a scream from the dojo. Mark and Marcela ran inside to see another destroyed window. Melody was on her knees.

"What happened, Melody?" Mark asked.

"They took Nakita."

"Who did?"

"Snowy and Blurry. They had wings, and horns, and they looked super-evil."

"Then we go rescue him."

Max, Amanda, and Fluttershy then materialized in the dojo.

"Max, get suited up. We're going to get Nakita." Mark said.

"Right." He then went upstairs. Mark turned to Yang, Yuck, Lee, Davino, and Yin.

"Let's do it to it!" He declared.


	27. The Final Pony Battle

Nakita was doing his best to avoid the weapon of mass ponification aimed at him.

"Twilight, you're a sick, twisted, evil little Pony!" He said.

"I try." Twilight said. The weapon was about to fire when it suddenly shut off. Twilight looked in surprise when she saw Mark pull out the plug. He was dressed in his Super Jacket.

Suddenly Yang (dressed in his Martial Ball out fit), Yuck (dressed in his custom-made Hatenko outfit again), Max (dressed in red-and-golden armor), Davino (wearing a biker outfit with a bandana on his head, UFC gloves, sunglasses, and a black jacket), Lee (wearing a pair of headphones, a black shirt that is a bit longer the sleeves reach the end of the elbows, red tight cloth pants, and a long white cloak. He was also carrying a spear), and Yin appeared in front of Twilight. Mark then leaped in front of the others.

"Oh, good. Company." Twilight said. "So you're the annoying pest who's been causing all the trouble. Who are these losers?"

"We sir-" Yang started.

"I'm a woman."

"Ouch." Yuck said.

"We have come to rescue our friend from your evil hooved clutches," Yang said. "And you will be defeated by the anthros you scorn and detest!"

"Yeah," Yuck said. "Because there's seven of us and one of you."

Just then a whole army of Ponies appeared from behind Twilight. Blurry and Snowy were to her left.

"Uh, whoa, whoa." Yuck said, startled.

"Uh, there're seven of us, and…" Yang started to count the Ponies with his Bamboo Sword. "Eight… nine…"

"Did you count that one over there?" Yuck asked.

"I think so. Will you all stop moving around? It's so frustrating!" He threw his sword on the ground in anger. "I think I counted one of you twice!"

"While you're at it, count these!" Twilight said, as an alarm sounded. Several fearsome-looking tanks rolled out of hatches.

"As soon as we're done with you, these hit the streets!" Twilight said evilly.

"This will be the last day any Mobian will ever see!" Carl declared, while driving the lead tank.

Suddenly, they heard drilling from the hatch of a nearby wall. It fell forward to reveal Amanda with a power drill. She also had her hood up.

"Did I miss the butt-whoopin'?" She asked.

"Um, no." Her friends said in unison.

"Matter of fact, you're a little early." Yuck added.

The wall then fell forward to reveal all of their friends, armed and ready for battle. They were all there: Nikita, Melody (wearing a sexier version of Nakita's outfit, but black and purple), Lara-Su, Dempsey, Shadow, Amy, Gumball, Darwin, Zimjra, Manick, Dahlia (wearing purple and golden armor), Mary Otter (also purple and gold armor), both Mikaelas (Mikaela the Cat was wearing black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with turquoise highlights, black fingerless gloves, and knee-high boots with turquoise traps and cuffs. Her jeans were tucked into her boots), Anais, Fiona, Flame (wearing sunglasses), Blaze, Silver, Jenny, Kiko, Raye (wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt covered by a sleeveless long black jacket that has yellow fur around the neck area, white pants with brown long boots with bandages in his arms. He was carrying an extremely long and thin golden sword), Miley, Cream, Cheese, Nicole, Sonic, Master Yo, Fairyfoo, Marcela, Fluttershy and her friends, Ixis Naugus, Mammoth Mogul, Metal Sonic, Erazor Djinn, Scourge, and Bane.

"Then let's get started." Amanda said.

"Alright, sis!" Davino said.

"CHARGE!" Mark shouted, his six companions following him.

"Come on!" Amanda led everyone else to the battlefield.

"Kill them all!" Twilight shouted.

"Chee-hoo-wa!" Yang shouted out his battle cry.

Mark K.O.'d a few Ponies with a homing attack before rushing over to Nakita.

Lee was caught by surprise by several Ponies from above. He then threw his daggers like projectiles which hit all of them.

Yuck unleashed several Yuck-icanes at several groups.

Davino and Dahlia were double-teaming against Lyra and Bon-Bon in a soccer match with electric fences.

"Oh, it looks like to the Ponies are going down and dirty now!" Yang announced.

"But our two heroes aren't going down without a fight!" Gumball said.

Davino and Dahlia then kicked several fireballs at the two Ponies, K.O. ing them.

Amanda was having it easy fighting Ponies. They just ran at her scariness. Yin was having a harder time. Amanda rushed over to her friend's aid. Yin encased Amanda in a Foo-Field and started to spin the force field around, hitting all the surrounding Ponies. Yin then K.O.'d the remaining ones with her energy rays.

Amy and Nicole were having fun beating up the Ponies.

"Say hello to my red-and-yellow friend!" Amy said gleefully, whacking Ponies with her hammer.

Okay, maybe a little too much fun.

Two Ponies knocked Yang's bamboo sword away from him. Yang realized there was one thing to do. Fiber lights came on as Britney Spears's "Baby, One More Time" played in the background. Yang started to dance to the music. The Ponies also started to dance. Yang took the opportunity to K.O. them.

Twilight found the unplugged weapon and plugged it back in. It started to warm up again, but then Twilight saw Mark untie Nakita. She then saw Cheese fly up to her with his fists ready for a fight. Twilight pulled out a random sword with her magic. Cheese then dropped down, apparently out of fear. Twilight evilly chuckled until she saw Cheese come back up with an equally large sword. He shrieked out a battle cry-like "Chao!" before engaging the unicorn in a sword duel. Twilight found herself quickly overcome by the Chao.

Meanwhile, Mark had gotten Nakita to a safe place above the battle. Below, everyone was trying to stop the tanks' advance.

"So how are we going to stop the tanks?" Nakita asked.

"With this." Mark pulled out what looked like a bomb.

"When did you make that?"

"Right before we left to rescue you."

Flashback…

"Well, I used to make these things all the time back on Mobius out of vinegar and baking soda." Mark said, pouring baking soda into the bomb.

"Is that too much baking soda, Mark?" Yang asked.

Back to the present…

Twilight had Cheese pinned to the floor with her sword. But Cheese just got it off him and cracked his neck. He then grabbed the end of Twilight's sword and started to spin the unicorn around at a blinding speed. He then let go, sending Twilight flying straight into Carl.

"What are you doing?" She asked the cockroach. "Get off me! Do as I say!" They then saw they were headed straight at a ponification machine. Carl let go just before Twilight went all the way in. An explosion and scream later, Twilight Sparkle was gone. The blast sent Carl flying into the sky. Suddenly all the Ponies stopped attacking and seemed to come to their senses. Blurry and Snowy returned to their normal selves, and Casey and the other ponified people turned back to the original forms. Mark then dropped his baking soda bomb on the tanks, but it didn't go off.

"Everyone get out of here!" He said.

Everyone started to run out of the base. Unknown to anyone, Marcela and Ultimoose were looking for any spare weapons.

"How are we going to set off the bomb?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We'll do it." Casey said. He and Dempsey ran back inside. A second later, there was a huge explosion that brought both Carl's fortress and the Pony base crumbling down.

"I feel a disturbance." Yang said. "As though a million Ponies suddenly cried out at once, and then were silenced."

"Yes. We won, but a lot of the Ponies were killed." Blurry solemnly said.

"Well, we shall rebuild Equestria." Fluttershy said. "We'll make it livable once again."

"And so you shall." A voice said. There was a bright flash of light, and a white alicorn appeared. All the Ponies kneeled before her.

"Princess Celestia. You're alive!" Mark said in surprise.

She chuckled. "Do you really think an Elemental Hydra can kill me that easily? I'm just a spirit now along with my sister, but our powers still run through us. I bid you farewell, Mark the Hedgehog." She and the rest of the Ponies then teleported.

"Where's Marcela?" Mark asked.

"Wait, she was with us when we got out, right?" Fairyfoo asked.

"I didn't see her."

"Well, it looks like she's been blown to smithereens." Max said.

"Along with my boyfriend." Mikaela said despairingly.

"Mine too." Lara-Su said.

"Well, life goes on." Mark said, shrugging. "But for now, let's party!"


	28. Marcela Survives

A few days later…

Mark, Yin, Yang, Max, Amanda, Davino, Dahlia, Miley, and Mary were out at sea in the Ocean Tornado 2. They were all dressed in black.

"We are here today to mourn the passing of Marcela Nighty." Mark said.

"Well, she lived a dark, hate-filled life until _someone _blew her to smithereens." Yang said, glaring at Mark.

"Hey, why do you have to put the blame on me?"

Suddenly they could hear bullets ricocheting off the ship's hull.

"What's that?" Max asked.

Everyone looked behind them to see what appeared to be a patrol boat. Just then, the view screen came on to reveal Marcela with messed-up hair, and holding a pistol.

"Your reports of my death were greatly exaggerated, you crap-heads. I escaped with minor damage to the 'do. Now eat lead!" Marcela began to shoot at them again. Mark put the engines to full speed ahead.

"I can't outmaneuver her!" He said.

"Okay, out baby!" Yin said, taking the wheel. "Out, out, out!"

"Ha!" Marcela said. "Mark, you big sissy. Making that pretty pink bitch do the driving for you."

"Oh, yeah sister? Well, you'll be eating my sea dust!"

"Dream on. I am switching to my 9-iron, dead girl." She reached behind her to feel something different. "What the hell is this? An old throw rug?" She then ripped off a patch of moose fur. She screamed and pulled out her pistol again. "Who is it? I have a gun! I have lots of guns!"

"It's only I, Lawgiver." Ultimoose said.

"Ultimoose, you stowed away on my ship?"

"Well, the blast sort of knocked me into it."

"Save your pathetic excuses, you big idiot. Make yourself useful." She handed him her pistol. "You ever use one of these?"

"Of course, I know all sorts of weaponry…" He accidentally shot his foot. "Ow! I shot my toe off!"

"You big fibber!"

"But I do know, Lawgiver..." He then shot his other foot. "Ow! I shot my other toe off!"

"Shut up! We're losing them!"

Back on the Tornado…

"I'll try to hide in this cove." Yin said. She moved the ship into a cove of a nearby island. "Everyone shut up now!"

Marcela's boat then sped past the island.

"Where the hell did they go?" She growled.

"Nice thinking there, Yin." Mark said.

Yin then tried to move the ship out of the cove, but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit! We're beached! We can't leave until the tide's high." She said.

"So how long will that be?" Mark asked.

"Not for a few days." She reasoned.

"Well, thankfully we got sleeping quarters below deck."

Later that night…

Mark, Yin, Yang, Max, Amanda, and Miley suddenly felt pain the moment the sun went down. They then saw the full moon look down at them. They then ran off the ship into the island's forest. By then, their transformations were complete. The boys then noticed something different about the girls.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Miley asked. The boys were looking at their girlfriends with their tongues hanging out and drooling. The girls then saw that their bodies became more sleek and sexy.

"Aw, pellets." Yin muttered. "Now we even can't expose ourselves in our Were forms!"

"Is somebody there?" Davino's voice said. The boys snapped out of their trances and looked serious. Mark and Yin then hid in a patch of nearby bushes. They saw Davino and Dahlia wearing pajamas walking near them.

"Should we bite them?" Yin asked Mark. Mark nodded. The two then pounced the two cats and quickly bit their arms. The cats then passed out.

Meanwhile…

Max, Amanda, Yang, and Miley had gone back to the ship to hide. They then heard someone crying. They looked up and saw Mary crying in front of the wheel. Max slowly crept up towards her.

"I can't believe he dumped me." Mary sobbed. "He was such a handsome fish."

Max felt sorry for the poor girl. Quietly, he covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He then gently bit her arm, making her pass out.

"Rest well, Mary." He said. "You won't be alone soon." He then heard Mark and Yin drag Davino and Dahlia's unconscious bodies back on board.

The next day…

Davino, Dahlia, and Mary didn't see their friends at all the next day. All they found was a note saying they would be out and would be back late. When night did come, they began to feel strange. Their bodies started to increase in size, their hand grew claws, and their teeth sharpened.

"Wh-what's happening to us?" Dahlia asked. When she tried to speak again, only growls came out. The three new Werebeasts then heard howling from the island's forest. They ran off the ship towards the source. They eventually stopped at a small lake with a waterfall. It looked like a perfect place for swimming. On the shore were six other Werebeasts snoozing. They then woke up when they heard the three approach.

"Hey, guys." The green Werehog said. "Good to see you took your transformations well."

"Mark?" Mary asked. "Is that you?"

Mark nodded.

"So then we were bitten last night." Davino said. He then noticed Dahlia's appearance had gotten sexier.

"Okay, why did you guys bite us?" Dahlia said, trying to ignore her boyfriend's drooling.

"Well, how do you guys feel?" Miley asked.

"We actually feel… stronger." Davino said, breaking out of his trance.

"And now we don't have to keep this a secret anymore from you guys." Yin said.

"So who wants to do some swimming?" Yang asked.

"I'm in." Mark said, jumping into the lake. The others followed.

The next morning…

Mark woke up cuddling next to Yin. He couldn't remember what happened after they all finished swimming. Miley and Yang were in the same position as were Max and Amanda and Davino and Dahlia. (AN: Yes, all three couples mated that night.) After washing the dirt and leaves off using the waterfall, they headed back on the ship. They then saw the tide was high enough for them to set sail.

"But what about our clothes?" Dahlia asked.

"We can't use them. They got destroyed during your transformation, right?"

"You mean we have to be naked until we get back to the dojo?" Max asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But you can use this time to get used to being naked in front of your friends. It's going to happen a lot, believe me." Mark said.

Yin then sailed the ship out of the island's cove and back out to sea.


	29. Meanwhile

While the guys at sea were avoiding a half-crazy girl, the guys on dry land were dealing with a problem of their own. A problem named Gumball.

"Gumball's really getting on my nerves." Nakita growled.

"Same here." Lee said.

"Maybe we could help?" Snowy said.

"When did you get here?" Kiko asked.

"Blurry and I have been here for the past five minutes." Snowy said, sweat dropping.

"So what's your plan?" Mikaela asked.

"We were just called here. One of you guys asked us for help."

"I don't think any of us called you two." Raye said.

"No. I did." A voice said. Everyone turned to see a floating holo-projector. It switched on to reveal the head of a familiar-looking echidna.

"Casey!" Mikaela lunged at the device, hugging it. "You're alive! But I saw you get blown to bits."

"I am blown to bits. I transferred my consciousness to this holo-projector just before the bomb exploded."

"Kind of constricting, isn't it?" Blurry asked.

"So what's your plan to teach Gumball a lesson?" Lara-Su asked.

"This is how, sis…"

Later…

Gumball entered the dojo after receiving a text from Lee for an unknown event. He saw the place was empty. Suddenly he was tackled by everyone, including Darwin.

"Wh-what's going on?" Gumball asked.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Watterson." Nakita said. He nodded at Snowy and Blurry. They started to approach him.

"Nice try, guys. I'm immune to your hypnosis, remember?" Everyone just smirked at him. The Ponies continued to approach him. They then stared into his eyes. Suddenly he saw his hands had turned into hooves, and he started to grow a mane and his tail grew bushier.

"Why is this happening?" Gumball then realized his voice had gotten higher.

"Why am I a girl?" He asked angrily.

"I put in the suggestion." Mikaela said.

"Well, change me back!"

"No can do, Gumball." Blurry said. "It's one-way only."

Meanwhile…

Yuck was sitting with Fiona at the food court.

"What did you want to talk about, Fiona?" Yuck said.

"Yuck, I-I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I-I cheated on you."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry. But I have this thing around bad boys. I just can't help myself. Please don't be angry with me."

"I don't think this is going to last, Fiona."

"Can we at least still be friends?"

"Yeah. Still friends."

"I still like you, Yuck. You're brave, funny, and a great guy. No girl who dates you should be like me."

"Thanks, Fiona." Just then Yuck received a pic from Darwin on his phone. He couldn't help but crack up at the female Pony Gumball had become. He then showed to Fiona. She also laughed at Gumball's present state.


	30. Mark: Destroyer of Races

The Ocean Tornado was still searching for the home port. Suddenly the ship was being pulled in another direction. The view screen switched on to reveal Marcela's face.

"Hello, hedgehog. Like your new outfit."

Everyone except Mark then covered their private parts. Mark still looked serious.

"What do you want, Marcela?"

"Well, Ultimoose and I have come across some old friends of yours." She moved out of the way to reveal a blue Sonic robot, a yellow Tails robot, a red Knuckles robot, and a red Max robot. Ultimoose was scratching his back on a scratching post.

"How did you come across the Metal Series?" Mark asked.

"We have been living on this island since the Master abandoned us here." Metal Sonic said.

"Okay. Who's the new guy?" Mark asked. "And why does he look like Max?"

"I am Metal Max. The latest of the Metal Series."

"Let's get out of here." Yin said. She tried to steer the ship away from the island, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn! They must've put some sort of tractor beam on our ship." She cursed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Yang asked.

"Well, just to torture you guys for a while, I'm sending you one of the worst movies of all time: The Thing That Couldn't Die. Enjoy." Marcela evilly grinned.

Suddenly a trapdoor opened beneath everyone's feet and they fell into the movie theater below deck. They tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"We're locked in!" Dahlia said.

"Guess we have no choice but to watch the movie." Davino said, sitting down in one of the seats.

One hour later…

The doors unlocked when the movie was over. The group walked back up deck to the steering platform. The view screen came on again. They saw Ultimoose strapped to an operating table.

"Hey, guys." Marcela said. "Things have deteriorated here. Unless I'm mistaken, and frankly what are the odds in that, the robots are about to dissect Ultimoose."

"Can we get on with this dissection?" Ultimoose asked. "I think it's almost meal time."

"Ultimoose is very stupid." Marcela continued. "Anyway, I'm locked in some kind of force field." She pressed her hands against an invisible wall. "So here's the deal: I know you guys despise me, even loathe me. So could you help me out? I need a distraction of some kind. If you can think of something, I promise to never send you another bad movie. Ever."

Back on the ship…

"Think we can trust her, Mark?" Yang asked.

"Nah, I don't know."

"Pwease? Pwease? Pwetty pwease for Mawcela? Mawcela needs a distraction so badly. Pwease? Come on. For Mawcela." Marcela said in the most adorable voice imaginable.

"Oh, my foo stop it!" Max said in disgust.

"Okay, fine. Just don't do that." Mark said. He then pulled up another view screen. "Maybe NICOLE and the Nanites can do something."

"Wait, NICOLE's here?" Yin asked.

"Yeah, she's connected to both New Mobotropolis and the ship. Hello, NICOLE? Can you create a distraction?"

"A distraction? Cool!" The lynx hologram said.

"Oh, oh, I know! We can send little ship on the island to pants them!" A Nanite bug said.

"Why don't you cut off the tractor beam that's holding us here?"

"Fine. A Number 3." NICOLE said disappointingly.

"We never get to do anything fun!" The Nanite complained.

"There, it's done!"

"Thanks." Mark then switched to the other view screen. "How's that, Marcela? Was that distracting?"

On the island…

"What was that?" Metal Knuckles asked.

"It was very distracting." Metal Tails said.

"Metal, you stay here and guard the prisoner." Metal Max said to Metal Sonic.

"Certainly." Metal Sonic said.

"Metal and Metal, you two come with me." Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles followed Metal Max out of Marcela's sight.

"Hey, guard!" Marcela said. "There's an invisible man in here! I think he's very sick!"

"Well, I'm sure that's possible." Metal Sonic opened the invisible force field and stepped inside. Marcela took the opportunity to grab a remote attached to him.

"Alright, buddy! You let me and my moose go or I'm sending you to kingdom come!"

"Not the auto-destruct sequence!" Metal Sonic pleaded. She then turned back to Mark and the others. "Actually, Mark, I lied. I'm sending you another bad movie called She-Creature."

Back on the ship…

Yin tried to move the ship again, but it was stuck.

"Why aren't we moving?" Yang asked.

"I tried to set the engines up," Fairyfoo said, appearing suddenly. "But the stupid smart robots have cut our navigational system."

"How did you get here?" Max asked.

"I sort of stowed away. And why are you guys naked?"

"Tell you later. For now, let's see if NICOLE can take care of that little problem." Mark said.

"Okay, a Number 7!" NICOLE then turned her head to her left. "Guys, Mark wants a Number 7!"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the ship was sent away from the island.

"Aw, Mark. You blew up another species! What is your deal?" Davino asked.

"Look out, here comes Mark, Destroyer of Races!" Yang said.

Suddenly the floor opened up again and everyone fell back into the theater.


	31. Family Matters

**Kat-The-Echidna owns Dawn. **

The Ocean Tornado finally reached back at its home port. After getting some looks from the townspeople, they reached the dojo. The group managed to survive the second bad movie Marcela sent them and were glad to be back on dry land. When they entered the dojo, they found a white female hedgehog with spines arranged in Shadow's style. Just then Nakita and his sisters entered the room. They immediately bowed their heads.

"Guys," Nakita whispered. "Show your respect to Princess Dawn."

Everyone except Mark also bowed their heads.

"Um, Mark? Why aren't you bowing?" Yin asked.

"Hey, sis." Mark said, hugging the female hedgehog.

"Sis?" Everyone said in surprise.

"What, you think I'm the only OC without siblings? Well, she's technically my half-sis." Mark said. "Dawn, these are my friends."

After Mark and the others got dressed, the reunited siblings sat down for a family discussion. Mark brewed some tea for both of them.

"So what've you been up to, Dawn?" Mark asked.

"Eh, same old, same old. Naugus is still being a pain. But things have calmed down since Mom is back, thanks to you."

"Wait, Sally's your mom?" Yin asked, joining the conversation. Mark offered her some tea. She took the cup.

"Dawn, this is Yin, my girlfriend."

The girls shook hands.

Meanwhile…

Yuck and Mary were alone on the dojo's second floor.

"You wanted to see me, Mary?" Yuck said.

"Yeah, I heard about you and Fiona. Well, I was wondering, um…"

"Yes?" Yuck asked calmly.

"I-I-I…" Mary suddenly kissed Yuck on the lips. She then released the kiss.

"Whoa," was all what Yuck could say.

"Sorry." Mary said. "I've always had these feelings for you ever since I first saw you."

"Aw, that's sweet."

The two then kissed again.

Later…

Dawn and Yin were enjoying some quality time, leaving Mark with Master Yo.

"So that's your half-sister, Mark?" Master Yo asked.

"Yep. She was the ruler of Knothole while Sally was a robot."

"I thought you lived in New Mobotropolis."

"I only go there for special occasions. I left the city because Ixis Naugus became King."

"Oh. More tea?"

"Sure."

Mater Yo walked into the kitchen. Mark started to hum a familiar song to Master Yo.

"Are you humming the Grand Old Ivy fight song?" He asked the hedgehog.

"Yeah."

"How do you know of it?"

"How do you?"

"I attended it when I was younger."

"What a coincidence. Dad kind of attended it a few years ago. Had to listen to that song every day, because he took me to the football field every day."

Suddenly music started to play.

Master Yo: _Groundhog! _

Mark: Groundhog!

Master Yo: _Stand, Old Ivy, stand firm and strong.  
>Grand Old Ivy, hear the cheering throng.<br>_Both: _Stand, Old Ivy, and never yield.  
>Rip, rip, rip the chipmunk off the field.<em>

Mark: _When you fall on the ball  
><em>Master Yo: _And you're down there at the bottom of the heap,  
><em>Mark: _Down at the bottom of the heap!  
><em>Master Yo: _Where the mud is oh so very, very deep,  
><em>Mark: _Down in the cruddy, muddy, deep!_

Master Yo: _Don't forget, boy,  
><em>Both: _That's why they call us,  
>They call us<br>Groundhog! Groundhog!  
>Stand, Old Ivy, stand firm and strong.<br>Grand Old Ivy, hear the cheering throng.  
>Stand, Old Ivy, and never yield.<br>Rip, rip, rip the chipmunk off the field._

"So is there anything else you want to tell me about yourself?" Master Yo asked.

"Well…"

Soon…

"… And that's my story." Mark finished.

"Amazing. You've done all that?"

"I know. I can't believe it myself. So what's your story? How did you first meet Yin and Yang?"

"You have to promise not to tell either of them."

"Okay."

Master Yo whispered something in Mark's ear. His eyes widened in shock.

"So you and them are…?"

Master Yo silently nodded.


	32. Invasion of the Pony Snatchers

Later that night…

Mary had taken Yuck into the woods for a walk.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You'll see…" Mary had a sly look on her face. Suddenly the full moon dawned on her. After changing into her Were from, she bit Yuck in the arm. He then passed out. She dragged his unconscious body to the cave.

The next day…

Mark, Yin, Yang, and Max greeted Fluttershy at the door.

"Good to see you again, Mark." She said.

"Good to see you too." Mark said.

"So why did you call me?"

"Our friend Gumball was ponified recently, and we sort of need you to tell him to stop panicking over being a girl."

Fluttershy giggled a little.

"I know. It's hilarious. But we need our sleep and we can't get that with his constant yelling of 'I'm a girl!'"

"I'm on it." Fluttershy trotted out into the backyard.

Suddenly there was a beeping from Mark's communicator. He switched it on to reveal Marcela's face.

"Hey, hedgehog. Rocky, Bullwinkle and I have stopped at this island for a camping trip." Behind her were Metal Sonic and Ultimoose. "And we found these weird-ass zucchini things."

She pulled up a green pod-like thing.

"Well, we can have fun camping on the mainland too." Yang said, with a canoe on his head. As he swung his head, he kept hitting his friends to the ground.

"Well isn't that pleasant in quality?" Marcela said in a monotone zombie-like voice.

"Yes." Metal replied in an equally monotone voice. "And thank you."

"Yes, quality has been inserted into every sector of our day and we wish to share it with you." Marcela continued.

"Yes, please accept these lovely and decent throw pillows." Metal said.

"I thought you said they were zucchinis. Now they're throw pillows?" Mark said.

"Yeah, which is it?" Yang asked.

"Throw pillow/zucchini." Metal and Marcela said at the same time respectively. They then looked at each other and then said what the other person said previously.

"Please enjoy their quality and your movie which is 'The Giant Spider Invasion.'"

Suddenly with a pop, five of the pods appeared in the living room. Just then the four were strapped to the couch and the TV turned on.

Later…

Fluttershy walked in looking rather strange. She had a green swirl in her eyes.

"Everything okay with Gumball out there, Fluttershy?" Mark asked.

"Of course." She said in the same zombie tone.

"So where are those zucchini-throw pillow things?" Yang asked.

"I put them in a safe place." Yin also said in the zombie tone.

"And where's that?" Max asked.

"A place where you will meet a horrible demise before you put your polluting fingers on them." Fluttershy said.

"So you put them in Mark's laundry basket?" Yang asked.

"Ha, ha, ha." Yin said. "And now you should sleep. I have prepared some warm milk."

"But we're not tired." Mark said. "Are you okay girls?"

"Of course we are, Mike the Hedgehog. Perhaps a soothing lullaby can help." Fluttershy said. "_Close your eyes go to sleep, lose your souls to the collective._"

Mark brought the boys in a huddle.

"There's something wrong with those two. We gotta stay awake no matter what happens."

"Agreed." Max said.

"Are you guys sleepy yet?" Yin asked.

"Not yet." Mark made a fake smile, before turning to the reader. "We'll be right back." He whispered.


	33. Ultimoose, Son of Supermoose

"Boy, how come you can get tired when you have to stay awake to avoid being replaced by an evil pod creature?" Mark asked sleepily. He and Max were holding coffee mugs with extra caffeine loaded. Max started to doze off a little. Mark slapped him awake.

"I'm awake, Mark! I just need a little… shut-eye…" He started to doze off again. Mark then slapped him again.

"We have to stay awake to avoid being replaced by a pod from Yin and Fluttershy's evil doppelgangers." He then turned to Yang who had headphones in his ears and was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I have French roast, vibrant, diet pills, Mountain Dew, Surge, chocolate-covered espresso beans, M&M's." Yang said quickly. "I'm fine, Mark."

"Okay, just don't explode on us." Mark said. "Let's see how Marcela is doing."

On the island…

Marcela and Metal were loading pods into Marcela's boat while Ultimoose was scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, hi hedgehog. Just getting the last of these ticks off." He said in a normal voice.

"Ultimoose, is that you?" Mark asked cautiously. "I mean really you?"

"No, it's John Shuck on a bad hair day. Of course it's me! I'm just fine. But these two. They really love their zucchinis. In fact they're packing up their zucchinis to deliver to their friends all across the Zones!"

"Now listen very carefully, Ultimoose." Mark said. "Those pods grow aliens who replace your body. If they're loading them into the boat, then that means the whole Multiverse is in danger!"

"Oh, come now. Just because they load a bunch of zucchini-throw pillows onto a boat doesn't mean they're trying to take over the universe! Preposterous! Look, I'll just ask her. Oh, Lawgiver. Are those evil pods and are you trying to take over the universe?"

"Yes and yes. Excuse me please." Marcela said. She then resumed putting pods into the boat.

"Well, I can see why you think that hedgehog, but I'm still not convinced."

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. He paused for a moment to pull Yang away from munching on more M&M's. "Look, just do me a favor and try taking one of those pods off the boat."

"Fine. I'll humor you." Ultimoose then grabbed a pod from the boat and placed in front of him. He went back to the boat to get another one. Marcela then put the first pod he took back on the boat. Ultimoose put the second pod down and went to get a third one. Marcela also put that one back. When he came back, he was holding onto the third one.

"Well, now this is odd. And she said she did want to take over the universe." While he was saying this, Marcela was trying to pry the pod out of his grasp. When he refused to let go, she and Metal Sonic emitted high-pitched shrieks at him. They then began to get rope and a gag.

"Okay, hedgehog. I see your point. You may be onto something! The Multiverse is in danger! But don't worry. I'll stop this!" That was all he could say before Marcela put the gag on his mouth.

"Well, looks like the Multiverse is doomed after all." Mark said.

"What'd I miss?" Max asked, waking up.

"So much energy!" Yang said, shaking more uncontrollably.

"He's gonna blow!" Mark said.

Several hours later…

Mark was alone in the living room. Suddenly he came across Yang.

"Oh, Yang. It's you. I think you and I are the only ones left…" Suddenly Yang started to shriek loudly.

"Oh, dammit!" Mark was then attacked by all his friends, also shrieking loudly. "Ultimoose, we got to do something! Please tell me you're not a pod!"

"Who me? No! But everyone else here is! You wanna know why not me? Because a big stupid moose isn't good enough! Again! 'Oh, should we assimilate the big stupid moose?' 'No, the moose has got a red butt!' 'Does the moose want walnuts?'"

"Look enough of that!" Mark was still being attacked by everyone. "Hang on a minute." He pulled out a tennis ball. "See the ball?" He then threw it. Everyone then left him alone to pursue the ball. "Now the way I figure it, there's gotta be a mother pod somewhere on that island."

"Me, save the Multiverse? I can't. I'm just a big, stupid moose."

"Come on. You are a buff, macho moose. You are Ultimoose, son of Supermoose."

"Yes, and heir to the great lineage of Ultramoose, Mightymoose, and Bullwinkle!" Ultimoose tore off his bonds and beat his chest in victory. "Now where's that mother pod?" He only walked a few steps to see a human-sized pod. He immediately began to attack it. He then hit its stomach. Marcela and Metal then clutched their stomachs in pain. They then collapsed when the mother pod stopped moving. Ultimoose beat his chest once more.

"Thanks, Ultimoose." Just then Yang and Max rejoined Mark.

"Thank goodness, Mark." Max said. "They had us locked up!"

"And another thing…" Yang started to emit another high-pitched shriek. Mark responded by hitting him in the cheek hard. He then fell to the floor.

"Okay, not a good idea." He groaned.

On the island…

Ultimoose was now doing a victory dance. Just then Marcela and Metal Sonic walked up to him.

"Ultimoose, have you been drinking again?" Marcela asked.

"No, Lawgiver. I just saved you from these evil pod creatures." He held up a wig that looked like Marcela's hair and an exact copy of her dress. He was also holding a pile of blue robot parts. "You see, during the whole movie, you guys were pods. But now I've saved the Multiverse!"

"Wait, they watched the movie without us watching them watching it?" Marcela asked.

"Yeah." Ultimoose replied.

"Metal, send them the movie…again." Marcela said.

Back at the dojo…

"We've got Movie Sign! Again!" Mark, Yin, Yang, Max, Amanda, Davino, and Dahlia all said in unison.


	34. Quality Time

A few days after Ultimoose unexpectedly saved the Multiverse, everyone at the dojo was bored. Gumball was still a girl Pony, and Fluttershy was getting nowhere with him. Suddenly there was the ringing of a phone.

"What's that noise?" Amanda asked.

"Sounds like a World War II-era field phone." Mark said. He looked below the couch and pulled up a World War II-era field phone. He then picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He asked.

On the island…

Gunshots and explosions were heard as Marcela and Ultimoose were shooting at an unknown enemy.

"Mark!" Marcela said. "We're under attack! An army of cute, yet evil elf creatures has us pinned down! We're almost out of ammo and I don't think we can survive another charge!"

"And?" Mark asked.

"And I am going to box your ears if you don't help us get off this island!"

"Well, Lawgiver the war's over for me. I have trench mouth." Ultimoose said.

"How could you? We just got started five minutes ago, and now you have trench mouth?"

"Well, I have sensitive gums."

Suddenly Marcela was shot in the arm. She clutched the wound in pain.

"Aw, great! Just what I need!" She said.

"Medic! Medic!" Ultimoose cried out.

Metal Sonic then rushed over… dressed as a nurse.

"Here I am!" Metal said.

"Metal, what the hell is your deal?" Marcela asked.

"My series is pacifist and does not believe in war. We only kill out of personal spite. But we will provide humanitarian aid to…"

"What's that smell?" Marcela asked.

"Oh, mustard gas!" Metal said.

"MUSTARD GAS! HIT THE MAT!" Marcela screamed.

"That's only me." Ultimoose said. "I had one too many Wario treats." His two companions groaned in disgust.

"Good god, moose." Metal said.

"That's it. We're pulling out!" Marcela pulled out a pistol.

Suddenly there was a clank and then ticking.

"Oh, hand grenade!" Metal said.

"Grenade! I'll save you!" Ultimoose threw Metal onto the grenade. It then exploded on his behind.

"Okay, hedgehog. We need air support and we need it fast!" Marcela said.

Back at the dojo…

"Sure. I'm sending you another baking soda bomb from the ship." Mark pushed a button on a remote. A few seconds later, everyone could hear and feel a giant explosion.

"Okay, two things Mark." Yang said. "First, well you blew up another species. What's that for you, three now? Second, are you out of your freaking mind?"

Just then the phone rang again. Mark answered it.

Meanwhile…

Marcela, Ultimoose, and Metal were in Marcela's boat looking beat-up and had soot on their faces. Ultimoose was groaning in pain.

"Now look what you did, hedgehog. This poor noble moose is probably gonna croak because of you." Marcela said. "I'm sending you the worst movie I know: Riding with Death!"

Back at the dojo…

"Okay, what's with you and sending us bad movies?" Max asked.

"Eh, it feels more fun than trying to kill you guys."

"So why did you even want to try to kill me?" Mark asked. "You seem to hate your father."

"I do! You just killed him before I got the chance to."

Suddenly Mark, Yin, Yang, Max, Amanda, Davino, Dahlia, Lee, and Miley were all strapped to the couch again and the TV turned on.

While the gang was watching and riffing the movie, Master Yo was observing them.

Master Yo: _You're not ready for the world outside  
>You keep pretending, but you just can't hide<br>I know I said that I'd be standing by your side  
>But I...<em>

_Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill  
>And you can meet it, but you never will<br>And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
>But I...<em>

_I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land  
>Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand<br>Wish I could stay  
>But now I understand<br>I'm standing in the way_

_The cries around you, you don't hear at all  
>'Cuz you know I'm here to take that call<br>So you just lie there when you should be standing tall  
>But I...<em>

_I wish I could lay your arms down  
>And let you rest at last<br>Wish I could slay your demons  
>But now that time has passed<br>Wish I could stay your stalwart, standing fast  
>But I'm standing in the way<br>I'm just standing in the way_

He then teleported out of the dojo.

Later…

Mark and Max were relaxing outside the dojo. Yin and Fluttershy were upstairs.

"Have you seen Master Yo at all today?" Mark asked.

Max shook his head. Suddenly Coop walked into the backyard brandishing a pistol.

"You think you can just steal my girl?" He asked. He then fired his weapon at Mark, who then collapsed. Max shot several fireballs at him. Coop ran shooting wildly.

Upstairs…

As Yin and Fluttershy shared a joke together, Yin was suddenly splattered with blood. She then saw Fluttershy had fallen to the floor lifeless.

"Fluttershy?" She asked worriedly. No answer. Suddenly Yin's eyes flared with hatred no one had ever seen before.


	35. Villains

Yin walked downstairs. As she walked by the lamps, they exploded. She finally walked down to the basement. Two floating holo-projectors, one had Casey's image while the other had Dempsey's, were keeping track of all the forbidden weapons. They then felt their connections disrupting. They turned to see Yin.

"Yin? What do you want?" Casey asked.

"Where do you keep the Dark Arts books?" Yin asked.

"Those are too dangerous, Yin." Dempsey said.

"I need power." Yin released a bolt of darkness at the two, stopping them in their tracks. With a small gesture, the books flew off the shelves and landed in front of her. Yin put her hands inside them. Her hands seemed to melt into the books, merging with them.

Suddenly, the writing from the books seemed to scroll up her arms, through her body and under her clothes, emerging again on her chest and then her face. As the words moved up her body, her fur turned pitch black. She stiffened and her eyes rolled back as she absorbed all the knowledge and power the books contained. After a long beat, the writing stopped coming and Yin removes her hands from the books. The pages were blank now. Her eyes and fur were black as death and energy crackled from her fingertips.

"That's better." She said.

Meanwhile…

Max called an ambulance the moment he saw Mark collapse to the ground. He accompanied the paramedics all the way to the hospital.

"Please don't die, Mark." He pleaded.

When they got to the hospital, Max was forced to stay out of the operating room while the doctors tried to remove the bullet from Mark's chest. Dawn, Nakita, Amanda, Manick, Zimjra, Davino, Dahlia, Lee, Miley, Yang, and a blue female rabbit joined him.

"I'm Amlly, Manick's sister." She introduced herself.

There was then more bleeding coming from Mark's chest. Suddenly all the electric appliances began to flicker rapidly. Everyone looked up to see Yin standing in the doorway.

"Leave." She said.

"Yin?" Amlly asked.

"Now." All the doctors immediately left the room.

"Yin, what are you doing?" Yang asked. "He's going to die."

"No, he isn't." Suddenly the bullet hovered out of Mark's body and the wound instantly healed. Yin clutched the bullet and it instantly disappeared. Mark sat up feeling a little better.

"What happened?" He asked.

Dawn rushed over and hugged her younger half-brother.

"I'm so glad you're alive." She said.

"What's up with you, Yin?" Mark asked.

"We need to go." She said.

"Go where?" Yang asked.

"To find Coop." She said darkly.

Meanwhile…

Eradicus heard a knocking on the door to his underground fortress. He answered it to reveal Coop.

"Oh, the lame spy for my second successor." Eradicus sneered.

"Look, no time for small talk. I've got the green hedgehog on my trail. I tried to kill him, but he apparently survived."

"The hedgehog's the least of your problems." He said.

"What? He stole my girl, he ruined my life…"

"If I were you, I'd worry about the witch."

"Witch? What witch?"

"Yin. The hedgehog's girlfriend. She's the new power. Anyone with intuition can feel it. She's going to blow this town away-starting with you."

"Look I need as much firepower I can get."

"I can't guarantee anything this time. Girl is running on pure fury. I've never seen anything like it."

Soon…

Nakita was driving Mark, Max, and Yin through the outskirts of town searching for Coop.

"Faster." Yin said.

"I'm going as fast I…" Nakita was interrupted by the gas pedal being pushed all the way by Yin's magic.

"Would you cut that out, Yin?" Nakita asked. "If you wanted to drive…"

"Yin," Mark said. "We need to stop. I don't like this…"

"We're close." Yin interrupted. "I can feel him."

"And we'll catch him, and he'll go to jail. Believe me, I'm finding the whole getting shot very motivating. But you're using magic…"

"If I wasn't, you'd be dead."

"Maybe. But this isn't right. It isn't how I want it…"

"Sometimes you don't have a choice."

"I think Mark gets the tie-breaker on this one." Max said. "He was the one on the ouchy end of the bullet."

"And you do have a choice." Nakita said. "This isn't good for you, Yin…"

"Turn! Right!" Yin said suddenly.

"What?" Nakita asked.

"Turn." Suddenly the steering wheel turned right and the car moved off the road. It eventually came to another part of the road. The car then stopped and Yin walked out of the car. The others then saw a city bus heading towards them. As it drew closer, it started to slow down. The bus driver could only watch as the controls started to move on their own. The bus screeched to a halt just before it hit Yin. She then opened the door with her magic.

"Get out." She said darkly. Coop walked out to face her. She immediately grabbed his neck and started to squeeze.

"Yin, no!" Mark said. Suddenly there was a spark from Coop's left eye and it popped out.

"It's a robot." Max said.

"I could feel his essence. He tricked me…" She then started to walk back to the car. "We'll find him another way."

"And then what?" Mark asked.

"And then we'll kill him."

"Yin, stop." Mark grabbed her arm. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?"

"You're angry. I am too. What Coop did, that's no excuse but that's…"

"He hit Fluttershy."

The boys were shocked at this statement.

"What?" Mark was speechless.

"When he shot you, he hit her too. Upstairs. In my room."

"Oh, my foo." Max said.

"Guess the last shot was the charm." Yin said bitterly.

"She's dead?" Nakita asked.

"She's dead, and now he's dead."

"Please, don't" Mark said. "We'll get through this together…"

"We won't. Not your way."

"Yin…" Max said.

"No. No more talking."

"But…"

"It's done!" Yin released a blast of dark energy, knocking the three on the ground. When they got up, Yin was gone.

Later…

Coop was running for his life in the woods. Yin was on his trail. As she walked, the small trees parted themselves away.

"Run all night, Coop. I'll still find…" She was interrupted by an axe thrown into her back. Coop stood victoriously over her body. Suddenly she rose up to her feet again.

"Axe. Not gonna cut it." She said. He started to run again. Only now Yin was faster and more angry. Coop then threw some goo at her. It hit her and began to envelop her. She tried to utter a spell. Her eyes then burned through the goo and it then dissipated.

"Irretite." Yin said. Vines suddenly ensnared Coop's arms and legs.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know."

"Okay, I shot your boyfriend."

"You also shot and killed Fluttershy."

"Somebody! Help!"

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to talk."

"No…"

"Okay." She produced the bullet she extracted from Mark. "I'll talk."

Suddenly Coop's shirt ripped open.

"What- what are you doing?"

"Shhhhhh." She then placed the bullet in front of his chest. She then let go and the bullet then hovered in front of him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I…"

"Want to know what a bullet feels like, Coop?" Yin said, cutting him off. "A real one? It's not like in the comics."

"No, no."

"I think you need to feel it."

The bullet then slowly dug its way into Coop's chest.

"Please, stop it!"

"It's not going to make a neat little hole. First - it'll obliterate your internal organs. Your lung will collapse. Feels like drowning..."

"Please no!" The bullet then went deeper into the wound.

"When it finally hits your spine, it'll blow your central nervous  
>system."<p>

"Make it stop!" Yin then waved her hand and Coop's mouth was sealed shut with some large crude stitches.

"I'm talking. The pain will be unbearable, but you won't be able to move... Bullets usually travel faster than this, of course. But the dying? It's going to seem like it takes forever." She began to sound emotional. She then recollected herself and returned to the cold tone. "Something, isn't it? One tiny piece of metal destroys everything. It ripped her insides out... It took her light away. From me. From the world... And the person who should be here is gone - and waste like you gets to live."

Coop started to make muffled cries.

"One tiny piece of metal. Can you feel it now?" Yin asked. Coop was still making muffled cries.

"I said can you feel it?" She waved her hand again and the stitches came off his mouth.

"Please, I did wrong, I see that now. I need jail. I need... But you - you don't want this. You're not a bad person. Not like me." Coop said.

"Yin!" Mark cried out. He, Max, Amanda, and Nakita showed up at the scene.

"When you get caught - you'll lose them too. Your friends. You don't want that. I know... You're in pain but…"

"Bored now." Yin said. With a final motion, Yin sent a bolt of fiery energy at Coop. His skin was immediately ripped off. Everyone was shocked at the whole scene.

"Yin… What did you do?" Mark asked, speechless. Then Coop was incinerated and then he was gone.

"One down." She said simply. She then vanished in a hellish swirl of light and energy.


	36. Two to Go

Mark was leading Max, Amanda, and Nakita through the woods in pursuit of Yin.

"Come on. We have to keep moving." Mark said.

"I think I'm gonna sick." Max said, covering his mouth.

"Again?" Amanda asked.

"Max, we don't have time." Nakita said.

"I know it's just… what happened back there, the sounds of it. The smell…"

"I know." Mark said.

"Yin did that." Max's voice was shaking.

"That's why we have to move." Mark said. "You heard what she said: 'One down.'"

"So that means 'two to go.'" Nakita said. "So that means she's after Zarnot and what's his-face. The other guy."

"Flaviour." Mark said.

"What makes you think she'll go after them?" Max asked.

"They were Coop's accomplices back at Cyber City." Mark explained. "And they're clueless that Yin's coming."

"You don't think she'll kill them too?" Max asked. "She wouldn't. There's no good reason."

"Yin's got an addictive personality," Amanda said. "And she's just tasted blood. She could be wherever they're hiding."

"No, she couldn't." Nakita said. "A mage at her level? She could only go airborne. It's a thing. Very flashy, impresses the locals, but it does take longer."

"Longer than what?" Max asked.

"Chaos Control!" Nakita then vanished.

"At least he'll get there first." Amanda said.

"Nakita can handle himself." Mark said reassuringly.

"Against Yin tonight, I'm not so sure." Max said.

"She's got to come down sometime, doesn't she? I mean back there she was out of her head running on grief and Magicks." Amanda asked.

"Doesn't matter." Amanda said. "Yin killed just somebody. Killing changes you. Believe me, I know."

"Coop was just a cold, heartless killer." Max growled. "If you ask me, the bastard deserved it."

"Maybe. But Zarnot and Flaviour don't." Mark said.

Meanwhile…

Zarnot and Flaviour were in a jail cell.

"I can't believe they arrested us just for petty theft!" Zarnot said. "I mean compared to the other villains this author has shown, why do we have to be lame ones?"

Suddenly, Nakita materialized in the cell. Both of them jumped up in surprise.

"There you two are. Listen to me. We have to get you out of here now or you'll both be killed. Guard!"

"What's going on?" Flaviour asked.

"Here's a brief run-down: Coop shot Mark. Coop shot our friend Fluttershy. Mark's alive. Fluttershy's dead. Yin found out and being the most powerful magic-user in this Zone, she went for the payback. With interest."

"What about Coop?" Zarnot asked.

"She killed him. Ripped him apart and bloodied up the forest doing it. Now she's coming here and you two are next."

"But we didn't do anything." Flaviour said.

"Guard!" Zarnot screamed.

A disgruntled police officer walked over to the cell.

"What do you two…" He the saw Nakita. "Who the hell are you?"

"Something's coming. Something bad. You have to let these two out or I guarantee you there will be hell to pay."

"What's exactly coming?"

"One of the many things in this world you are not prepared to deal with."

"Really?" The officer asked, amused.

"Yes. And we're out of time. Just believe me when I tell you..." He then teleported outside the cell. "...These things are real. They're dangerous. And they're coming."

Outside…

Yin appeared in front of the police station. She looked up to the second floor. The officer in front approached her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her.

"Take a nap." The officer immediately fell asleep. She then began to concentrate on the wall of the second floor. It suddenly began to crack and fall out.

"She's here!" Nakita said.

"You three, stay here. You'll be safe." The guard then ran downstairs.

"Were you listening? This is the one place where they won't be safe." Nakita then teleported back into the cell, and grabbed the two and warped to Mark, Max, and Amanda's location.

"You got them?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. You got a ride?"

"Dammit! I thought we forgot something."

Suddenly they heard a truck horn blaring. Everyone saw a large 18-wheeler heading towards them. And on top of the driver's cabin was Yin, controlling the truck with her magic. Mark grabbed Max and Amanda's arms, while Nakita grabbed Zarnot and Flaviour's, and they then zoomed off as fast as they could. Yin then pushed the gas pedal down all the way. The truck barely touched Max and Amanda's feet, before it pulled away.

"She's going to do another charge!" Mark said.

"No." Flaviour said. "It looks like she's weakening."

Mark and Nakita increased their running speed and zoomed back to the dojo. When they go there, Miley greeted them at the door.

"Glad you guys are here." She said. "Did you hear the news? Yin just attacked the police station."

"And killed Coop." Amanda added.

"Miley, is everyone here?" Mark asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Get everyone ready for a line of defense."

Meanwhile…

Yin materialized in Castle Acorn at New Mobotropolis. King Ixis Naugus was waiting for her.

"Ah, the cute pink rabbit has shown up. And I smell power. Have you come to be my Queen?"

"_Oh, nice flirting there, Beardy._" Nusgau Bat said in Naugus's mind.

"_Oh, and you're better at it?_" Agunus Rhino said.

"_Come on. I was the master at seduction magic._" Suguna Lobster said.

"Will you all shut up?" Naugus screamed. Suddenly, Yin placed her hand to Naugus's chest and there was a light coming from her hand. When she moved her hand, Naugus fell to the floor lifeless.

"Not enough power." Yin said. She then vanished again.


	37. Battle of the Auras

Mark had everyone at the dojo armed with anything he could find.

"And now we wait." Max said.

Meanwhile…

Yin appeared in Eradicus's chamber.

"Ah, right on time, my dear." Eradicus said. He turned around to see her.

"So what do you want from me?" He asked seductively.

"I want to take a little tour." She then placed her hand on Eradicus's chest like what she did with Naugus. The original Night Master felt his power draining from him. When she released her hand, Eradicus was dead. And Yin had new veins on her face.

"Now to end this." She then teleported.

Soon…

Yin appeared in the dojo's living room. No one else was there.

"Come out, my friends. I know you're here." She then heard footsteps. She turned around to see Mark standing in the doorway.

"Oh, just you?" She asked somewhat disappointingly.

"This is between you and me, Yin."

"Let me tell you something about Yin: she's a loser. And she always has been. Everyone picked on Yin during childhood, studying Woo-Foo, up until getting a boyfriend with her stupid mousy ways and now - Yin's a junkie."

She then created a giant ghostly version of herself with her in the center.

"Then you leave me no choice. Hajike Woo-Foo Aura activate!" A picture of Don Patch from Bo-bobo appeared in Mark's hands. He placed it on the lower part of his torso. A giant ghostly version of him materialized with Mark in the center. It had a yellow glow around it.

"Interesting." Yin said. The two Auras began to duke it out, causing major damage to the dojo. Down in the basement, Max and Amanda were helping Zarnot and Flaviour to escape.

Back upstairs, Mark and Yin's Auras were still fighting. However, Mark was losing.

"Fist of Bloody Evil!" Mark's Aura created a giant pair of energy scissors and slashed at Yin's Aura, which instantly healed. Yin then dealt a hard punch right in Mark's face, taking his Aura out of commission. Mark then fell onto his knees. Blood was dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Face it, rodent." She said. "There's no one in the world that can stop me now!" Suddenly she was hit by a blast of energy from behind. She landed on the floor. She looked up to see her attacker.

"I'd like to test that theory." Master Yo said, standing in the doorway.


	38. Grave

"Master Yo?" Mark asked in surprise.

"Uh, oh. Daddy's home." Yin said. "I'm in trouble now."

"You have no idea." Master Yo said. "You need to stop what you're doing."

"Ooh, sorry. Can't do that." She started to get up. "I'm not finished yet."

"Neither am I." He made a gesture. "Stay down." Yin fell back to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Mark asked.

"New trick from the old dog." Yin said wryly. "That's borrowed power. No way it's strong enough to…"

"I'm here to help you."

"Thanks, but I can kill a couple of geeks all by myself. Unless you'd like to watch. Butting in on things doesn't concern you."

"You concern me, Yin. Stay on this path and you'll wind up dead."

"Yin, please." Mark said. "I don't want to fight you anymore."

"I don't wanna fight you either." She said. "I wanna fight him." She then bolted to her feet.

"Stay dow…" Yin just deflected the spell with a wave of her hand.

"No." She said. "Remember we had that little spat before you left? When you were under the delusion you were still relevant here? You called me a rank arrogant amateur? Well, buckle up panda…" Her eyes went black and her voice became otherworldly. "'Cause I've turned pro." She began to chant an incantation when suddenly…

"Vincire!" Master Yo shot out a green energy shot which then wrapped around Yin's waist.

"What? No! Get off me! Solvo! Libero…" She then threw her head back, entering a semi-conscious state.

"What did you do?" Mark asked.

"Contained her and her powers within a binding field. It puts her in a kind of stasis for some time."

"I'll get the gang." He then went to the basement. A few seconds later, he brought everyone up.

"So she's incapacitated?" Lee asked.

"For the time being, yes." Master Yo asked. He then walked over to Yin.

"I'm so sorry about Fluttershy." He said.

"This…won't hold me…forever." Yin managed to say.

Later…

Master Yo was with the others in the basement. Every few hours, each person took a shift watching Yin. Right now, it was Snowy's turn.

"I came as soon as I heard." Master Yo said.

"Where were you?" Yang asked.

"I was abroad. I've learned that there was a Council of Woo-Foo Masters."

"Did the Council know?" Lee asked.

"The Council sensed the rise of a dangerous magical force here. A dark force, fueled by grief."

"Yin." Mark said.

"I hoped not." Master Yo continued. "Then a seer in the Council told me about Fluttershy. That's when the Council imbued me with their powers."

"And sent you to bring Yin down." Manick finished.

He nodded.

"Where're Max and Amanda?"

"They're escorting Zarnot and Flaviour to safety." Nakita said.

Meanwhile…

Snowy was watching the floating body of Yin. Suddenly…

"_Snowy._" Yin was projecting her thoughts into Snowy's mind. Her tone had a hypnotic feel.

"I know what you're trying to do. Hate to burst your bubble, but that mind control mojo doesn't work on unicorns, so why don't you just…"

"_Stop talking and listen._"

"Okay." Snowy said compliantly.

"_You need to free me._" Yin continued.

"No…" Snowy was trying to resist. She started to run to the basement.

"_You don't want to call out to them. You want to take away this binding spell._"

"I…I don't know how."

"_I do. Do you want me to tell you?_"

Snowy looked at Yin hesitantly.

Meanwhile…

"So what's going to happen to Yin?" Mark asked.

"The Council is working on a way to extract her powers without killing her." His voice then turned grave. "And should she survive, you ought to know… There's no guarantee she'll be… as she was."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Yin just killed a person, guys. How will she be able to live with herself?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Yin's voice said. Everyone saw her holding Snowy's unconscious body. She then released the unicorn, dropping her to the ground. "Yin doesn't live here anymore."

Mark started to rush at Yin, but she held her hand up and Mark was thrust backwards past everyone else into the wall.

"Vincire!" Master Yo shot out the green energy again, but Yin just nonchalantly waved it off.

"Fool me once…" Suddenly all the sharp weapons in the room hovered out of their cases and were aimed at Master Yo. "Shame on you." All the weapons then flew at Master Yo.

"Tego!" A practice dummy circled around the panda, the weapons hitting it instead of him. Yin grunted in annoyance, and with another gesture, the dummy was flung aside.

"Excudo!" Master Yo shot a blast at Yin, sending her flying up the stairs. She eventually crashed into a wall.

"Master Yo!" Amlly said. "You're gonna kill her!"

Meanwhile…

Max and Amanda were leading Zarnot and Flaviour to safety.

"Don't think this makes us friends." Max growled. "We're only getting you somewhere safe because you're being hunted by one of our friends."

"So keep your mouths shut." Amanda said.

Meanwhile…

The dojo looked all wrecked. Debris was everywhere, there were small fires, and all the furniture was destroyed. Yin was standing with very little injury. Master Yo on the other hand was near to exhaustion.

"That all you got old man?" She taunted. "'Cause I can stand to go another ten rounds. Whereas you can only stand, period."

"Your powers…may be significantly greater… But I can still hurt you. If I have to."

Yin scoffed. "Hurt me? Boy, you just don't get it, do you? Nothing can hurt me anymore. This…?" She waved her hand over her face. The injuries and bruises instantly healed and disappeared. "Is nothing. It's all…nothing."

"I see. You lose someone you love and the other people in your life… The ones who care about you become meaningless. I wonder… what would Fluttershy say about that?"

"You can ask her yourself." Yin's hand shot up at the ceiling. "Obruo!" Mark pushed Master Yo out of the way just before the ceiling crashed down.

"You're always saving everyone." Yin said. "It's kinda pesky." She then reached down to one of the fires. She picked up a giant ball of flame. "You probably think you're buying escape time for Zarnot and the other one. Well, I got a little secret for ya. I can kill them from anywhere I want. Anytime I want. With this. It'll find them. And it'll bury them. Along with anyone helping those dead men walking.

"Don't." Mark pleaded.

"Unless… Somebody, somehow… Can get there in time to save them. Huh. Oh, well." She then threw the flame ball upwards, making another hole in the ceiling. "Fly my pretty, fly." She then turned back to the others. "See what I did there?"

Mark looked at Master Yo.

"Go." He said. Mark zoomed out the door in pursuit of the flame ball. Nakita, Davino, Lee, and Manick rushed after him.

"Good luck." Yin called out. She turned back to Master Yo. "Thought they'd never leave. Now I finally have you all to myself." She then locked the door to the basement with her magic, sealing everyone else in.

Meanwhile…

Mark, Lee, Davino, Nakita, and Manick were trying desperately to keep ahead of the flame ball.

Back at the dojo…

"You're such a hypocrite." Yin said, pacing. "Waltzing back here with borrowed magicks... So you can tell me, what...? Magic is bad? Behave? Be a good girl?" She looked up to see Master Yo sprawled on the ceiling, writhing in pain. "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do." She made a gesture and Master Yo plummeted to the floor. "I used to think you had all the answers. That I had so much to learn from you. Now I see you for the fraud you are."

"Yin..." Master Yo said weakly. She made another gesture. He was flung up to the ceiling again.

"You were jealous. Still are. Just... couldn't bear that I was the one with power. That's why you ran. That's why you…"

"Incurso!" Master Yo shot a bolt of energy from his mouth. It struck Yin, causing her to stagger. Master Yo then fell back to the floor.

"That… was… rude. Now I forgot what I was saying."

"Perhaps… you're not as strong… as you think you are." Yin's eyes narrowed at this statement. "You're expending... far too much mystical energy to maintain your powers... At this pace... you're going to burn out... And up."

"Blah, blah, blah." Yin said.

"Yin. You need… to stop."

"What I need…" She placed her hand on Master Yo's chest. "…Is a little pick-me-up." Her hand glowed as she drained Master Yo of his powers. After a few moments, she released him and staggered back. Master Yo fell on his back, barely conscious. Yin put her hand to her head.

"Foo. Head rush. Who's your supplier? This stuff is… Wow... It's incredible. I mean, really... genuinely wow. I am so JUICED... It's like... No mortal person has ever had this much power. Ever. I actually feel it surging through every cell of my body... Every molecule... Like I'm connected to everything... It feels like... I can feel..." Her smile began to fade. "Everyone." Her expression darkened. "Oh. Oh my foo. All the emotion. All the pain. It's too much."

"Yin... It doesn't... have to...be that way. You... you can... stop it." Master Yo said weakly.

"Yeah. I can. I have to stop this. I'll make it all go away."

Master Yo's eyes widened. "No…"

Yin nodded to herself. "And I know just the place to make it happen. You poor bastards… Your suffering has to end." With a final vortex, she vanished.

"No," was all Master Yo could say before he passed out.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, what's that?" Amanda asked. The four looked up to see the flame ball heading towards them.

"Move!" Mark, Manick, and Davino shoved Max and Amanda out of the way, while Nakita and Lee shoved Zarnot and Flaviour. The flame ball then crashed into the ground, making a huge crater. Mark, Manick, Davino, Max, and Amanda fell into a deep hole.

"You guys alright?" Mark asked Max and Amanda.

"We're fine."

"You guys okay down there?" Nakita called out.

"We're alright!" Manick called out.

"That's good to know!" Nakita said.

Meanwhile…

Master Yo was jolted awake when he heard a loud blast on the basement door. She then heard someone rush over to him.

"Master Yo, are you okay?" Snowy asked.

"Snowy…" He said weakly.

"I'm sorry. She forced me to free her with her brain. Are you…"

"I can see." He said.

"Oh," Snowy was unsure how to react. "Well, it's a miracle."

"Yin… I can see her... She took the magic I had and now... I know where she is... I can feel what her..." His face then had a look of horror. "Oh, foo."

"Master Yo, you have to rest." Kiko said.

"Silly girl. I'm dying."

"No, you're not." Blurry argued.

"It was... It was the only way. I thought there'd be a chance now, but... I know where Yin's gone. She's going to finish it."

"Finish what?" Casey asked.

"The world."

Everyone had looks of horror on their faces.

Meanwhile…

Mark, Max, Amanda, Manick, and Davino were trying to climb out of the hole. Nakita had gone to see Zarnot and Flaviour to safety. Suddenly everyone in the hole and Lee could hear Jenny's voice in their heads.

"_Can you guys hear me?_" Jenny asked.

"_What's up, Jenny?_" Mark projected his thoughts back.

"_He's dying. But that's not the only bad news._"

"_What else?_"

"_Yin's going to destroy the world. She's going to the Night Master's fortress to start the Dark Tomorrow. Only except this one is so powerful, it'll extinguish all life in this Zone._"

Lee then ran off.

"Where're you going Lee?" Max said.

"Forget about him for now." Mark said. "Let's try to get out of here. I'm not just gonna sit here while Yin incinerates the thing I've chosen to protect. I'm gonna stop her."

"_Always the hero._" Yin's voice said. "_Right to the last. And it __is__ the last, you know... For all your fighting... Thinking you're saving the world... __And, in the end, I'm the only one that can save it._"

"By killing us?" Max asked.

"_It's the only way to stop the pain. I... I can't take it anymore... But I know you Mark. You're a warrior. You won't go without a fight and I really don't have time for one. But you should go out fighting._"

Suddenly, the walls sprouted several claws. Monsters then came out, with dirt and roots stuck to them. All five got into fighting poses.

Meanwhile…

Yin was shooting several energy bolts into the Night Master's throne. As she did so, the earth around her began to burn up and decay. Suddenly Lee ran in front of the throne, breaking her connection.

"Hey, black-eyed girl." He said. "Whatcha' doin?"

"Get out of here." Yin said.

"You're not the only one with powers, you know. You may be a hopped-up uber witch, but this song writer's gonna serenade you into the next century.

"I'm not joking, Lee. Get out of my way. Now." She made a gesture, and Lee was thrown into the throne.

"There." Master Yo said suddenly.

"There what?" Miley asked. Suddenly the dojo was shaken by a violent tremor.

"Master Yo, please don't die." Amlly said.

"It's not over." He said.

Meanwhile…

Yin resumed her ritual and began to shoot her energy into the throne. Lee stood up and broke the connection.

"You can't stop this." Yin said.

"Yeah, I get that. It's just – where else am I going to go? You've been my best friend my whole life. World gonna end - where else would I want to be?"

"This is your master plan? You're going to stop me by telling me you love me?"

"Well, I was going to walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but it seemed kinda cartoony."

"Still making jokes."

"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid and hey, still want to hang. You're Yin."

"Don't call me th…"

"The day we first met, you cried 'cause you broke the yellow crayon and you were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion but the thing is, yeah. I love you. I loved crayon-breaky Yin and I love scary veiny Yin. So if I'm going out, it's here. You wanna kill the world you start with me. I've earned that."

"You think I won't?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll still love you."

Yin was becoming more furious. "Shut up." She made a slashing motion. Lee clutched his face in pain as three gashes on his cheek opened up. He winced a little when he touched them.

"I love you." Yin slashed him again. He then clutched his stomach. "I love…" Yin blasted him with energy, knocking him down.

"I… love you." He said painfully.

"Shut up." She blasted him again, but Lee didn't go down this time, almost as though she losing strength.

"I love you, Yin."

"Stop." Yin said. Tears were developing in her eyes. She blasted him again, but he didn't feel anything this time. He kept walking over to her.

"I love you." He then reached, and Yin started to hit his chest. She then fell to her knees and started to sobbing. Lee embraced her in a hug. As he hugged her, her fur returned to its normal pink color.

"I love you, Yin."

Meanwhile…

The earth monsters Mark and the others were fighting disintegrated.

At the dojo…

Master Yo sat up, feeling a little better.

"You're alright!" Miley hugged the panda.

"Well, I'm still in some pain." He said weakly.

"What happened?" Zimjra asked. "Why aren't we dead?"

"Lee stopped her. He saved the world… and my daughter."

"Yin's your daughter?" Everyone asked in surprise.

Later…

Mark and the others were helping rebuild the dojo. Shadow managed to Chaos Control them out of the hole. Yin then approached Mark.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole 'wanting to destroy the world' thing." Yin said.

"Yin, you hurt me. Not just out here, but in here." He touched the location of his heart.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we shouldn't see each other for a while."

"You're breaking up with me?"

Mark nodded. "When I'm done helping rebuild the dojo, I'm going back to Mobius. Good-bye, Yin."

He then walked away from her.


End file.
